A 101 Little Moments
by AnimationNut
Summary: Challenge response to I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny! Hundred and One one-shots of Danny and the gang. Ready to roll? Then let's go! I do not own Danny Phantom, I only own the plots of every one-shot. DONE!
1. Topic List

**So I have decided to take this 101 one-shot challenge. Most of them will be humour. Here goes nothing :)**

1. Thoughts

2. Pillow

3. Window

4. Light

5. Dark

6. Paper

7. Enemies

8. Done

9. Hurt

10. Pain

11. Closure

12. Sticker

13. Failure

14. Peace

15. Blanket

16. Plane

17. Ice-cream

18. Space

19. Animal

20. War

21. Stars

22. Tattoo

23. Shock

24. Storm

25. Lamp

26. Wall

27. Life

28. Lightning

29. Death

30. Money

31. Love

32. Envy

33. Betrayal

34. Aftermath

35. Capture

36. Revelation

37. Dread

38. Knowledge

39. Computer

40. Food

41. Crayon

42. Accepting

43. Finger

44. Pencil

45. Kids

46. Sick

47. Normal

48. Hair

49. Paint

50. Dance

51. Time

52. Cry

53. Help

54. Ghost

55. Hatred

56. Hunt

57. Denial

58. Sing

59. Music

60. Glasses

61. Loser

62. White

63. Black

64. Rainbow

65. Kiss

66. Sister

67. Water

68. Flames

69. Glow

70. Celebrity

71. Freak

72. Torture

73. Game

74. Goodbye

75. Box

76. Ring

77. Cape

78. Sweater

79. Bell

80. Necklace

81. Book

82. Test

83. School

84. Angel

85. Invincible

86. Vulnerable

87. Invisible

88. Weakness

89. Table

90. Key

91. Ride

92. Sorry

93. Unforgiveness

94. Identity

95. Fall

96. Noise

97. Silence

98. In-between

99. End

100. Fear

101. Flight


	2. Thoughts

**First up-Thoughts: Number One Italics is obviously Danny's thoughts. Review please, and no flames :)**

**Thoughts**

Danny gritted his teeth and tried to keep the smile on his face. Working at the Nasty Burger was not his dream job, but defending Amity Park from ghosts did not pay...at all. So if he wanted to be a teen and but stuff that he didn't need, he had to get a job.

A woman stepped up to the counter with her hands resting on her round belly. Her eyes scanned the menu while Danny stared at her stomach. _Is she pregnant? Should I congratulate her or something? What if I'm wrong? What if she's just...not skinny? I've seen that happen before. Talk about awkward! But that doesn't look like normal fat..._

"Can I have a double cheeseburger combo meal?" The woman asked.

Danny started and quickly punched the order in. "That'll be $10.50 ma'am."

He accepted the bills and gave appropriate change. She studied him for a moment before smiling slightly. "Yes, I am pregnant."

A blush crawled across Danny's face as he stuttered, "C-congratulations!"

The brown bag slid across the counter and he all but shoved it into her arms. She grinned at him and walked away. Danny groaned and ran a hand down his face. _Am I really that easy to read?_

A trucker walked in and slapped his meaty palms on the counter as he stared at the menu. Danny took a small step away. _Ugh, he smells like garlic and sewage! Hasn't this guy ever heard of cologne? I mean honestly! I think my nose just died...and what is that under his finger nails? No, I don't want to know. I don't want to know._

"Give me a triple-decker cheeseburger with a large root-beer!" He barked and Danny quickly typed the order in.

_He spits when he talks! Oh gross...I think it got in my eye. And would it kill him to say thank you? I mean honestly!_

Another bag sailed down the counter and the guy snatched it up and stormed from the place. Danny grabbed some sanitizer wipes from the box beside him and scrubbed his face vigorously. The bell chiming signalled another customer had walked in and Danny stuffed the wipes in the garbage. He was dismayed to see his English teacher standing a few feet away, studying the menu. _What's he doing at a teen hangout? Actually...I haven't seen a signal teen in here since I started my shift! What madness is this? Oh man I hope he doesn't ask me about that stupid essay we had to write...and I hope the guy orders a salad. No offence or anything Mr. L, but you could really cut back._

"Mr. Fenton..."

Danny managed a grin. "Mr. Lancer. May I take your order?"

"One garden salad and a lemonade please," Lancer said as he dug through his wallet.

"$7 is your total."

Lancer handed over a ten and Danny handed back the change. "So..."

_Oh please don't ask me about the essay!_

"Did you finish the essay I assigned you?" Lancer asked.

_Ah dang it!_

"Not yet sir..." Danny muttered. Lancer raised an eyebrow.

"But you will finish it, correct?"

"Correct sir."

The order appeared and Danny handed it to his teacher. Mr. Lancer left and the teen scowled. It should be illegal for teachers to talk about homework after school hours.

The bell chimed again and Danny looked up. His heart raced when Paulina peered at the menu with a frown on her face. _Why does Paulina have to eat here? I'm covered in sweat and I smell like beef! This is worse than the time my pants fell down...maybe not. That was pretty bad. Oh! I can smell her shampoo from here. And her eyes are so pretty! And that hair! A waterfall of-_

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Paulina said flatly. "Mini-mini mighty cheese melt."

Danny turned brick red when he realized he'd been caught staring. He typed the order in and Paulina looked around disinterestedly. "So-"

"Don't talk to me Fenton."

Danny slumped and was relieved when the order came. Paulina scooped it up and danced away with her change clinking in her purse. _Maybe I should give up on her..._

"Hey Danny!"

A true grin crossed his face when Sam came up to the counter. "Hey Sam!" _Man is it good to see her!_

"How's work?"

_Horrible._

"It's all right."

Sam leaned against the counter and smiled up at him. "When do you get off?"

_Her eyes are really pretty...I wonder why I didn't notice that before. _"Um...in an hour."

"Wanna go catch a movie?"

_That's the best idea I've heard today. _"I would love to. Is Tucker coming?"

"Nah. He's waiting in line for the new PDA."

_I'll be watching a movie...alone...with Sam. I think I can handle that. _"Only Tucker."

"I know right? Um...I'll like a veggie wrap and a bottle of water."

"It's on me," Danny said as he pushed the money away. Sam blinked in surprise before blushing.

"Thanks Danny!"

_She has a nice smile...she should really smile more often._

"Danny? What are you staring at?"

"Nothing!"


	3. Pillow

**Pillow: # 2 Most of these will vary in length. They might be long, they might be short. Review please :D**

**Pillow**

Danny burrowed his head under his covers and groaned when an insistent banging came from his bedroom door. He ignored whoever it was and tried falling back to sleep.

"DANNY!"

The teen scowled and tumbled out of bed. He ran a hand through his raven hair and glanced at the clock. It was eight in the morning. "Jazz, its Saturday! Let me sleep!"

"You promised you would help me clean out the garage!" Jazz cried and continued banging on the door.

"I don't recall making such a promise. I am lazy and therefore would never agree to something like that." Danny retorted and climbed back in bed.

"You only agreed because I threatened to force-feed you toast!"

The halfa paused and shuddered. He despised toast...and he never knew Jazz could be so devious. "I don't remember that."

"You have a terrible memory then. But if I must break this door down I will and you _will _regret it!" Jazz threatened, positioning herself for attack.

Danny snorted. "I'd like to see you try!"

"He asked for it," Jazz muttered before taking a few steps back. "Ready or not, here I come!"

She charged at the door and launched a flying kick. The door flew burst open and Jazz grinned smugly. "Told you! Now get your butt-"She didn't get to finish her order because a certain raven haired teen chucked a pillow at her. She stumbled back in surprise and tripped out the door. Danny stumbled over sleepily and slammed the door shut once more, making sure to lock it and even shoving a dresser in front of it for good measure.

As Jazz yelled threats Danny stared at his bed and sighed heavily. "That was my only pillow..."


	4. Window

**Window: # 3 Review please :D**

**Window**

Danny wiped the sweat off of his brow and focussed his eyes on home plate. The sun shone brightly and burned the back of his neck, and he figured he would be going home with a sunburn. But now was not the time to worry about such things.

Sam stood at home plate with hands tightly wrapped around a metal bat. She adjusted the purple cap on her head and smirked. She needed one more home-run to win the game and get eternal bragging rights over Danny and Tucker.

Some neighbourhood kids had gotten together and started a pick-up baseball game. They had all gathered on the dirt diamond and started organizing the teams. One comment from a fellow peer saying that baseball wasn't a girls sport sent Sam into a furious rant. Knowing how his best friend got about these things Danny proposed a game of girls against guys.

Tucker hadn't been happy about this. He knew Sam could kick butt when she put her mind to it and had no doubts that he and Danny were going to be in for a long next few weeks. But he had retrieved a glove and went outfield, his glasses flashing in the sun.

"Are you sure you don't want to drop out now?" Sam taunted as she dug her feet into the dirt. "I'm sure you'll save yourself an embarrassing defeat."

"It's all tied up," Danny snapped. "We still got a chance to win this!"

Sam snorted. "You wish! Throw the ball Fly Boy."

Scowling Danny slapped the ball into his glove before rearing back and letting it fly. Sam missed it landed neatly in the umpire/back catcher's glove. "Strike one!"

The Goth scowled. "Lucky shot," she growled.

Danny smirked and winked at Tucker. He wound up and fired again. It whooshed past Sam and the umpire cried, "Strike two!"

Sam gritted her teeth and tapped her bat against home plate. She readied herself and narrowed her purple eyes. Danny took a deep breath and pitched with all his might.

_Crack!_

Danny gripped his raven hair as the ball sailed over their heads and deep outfield. "Agh!"

Tucker groaned and shook his head, chucking his glove to the ground and putting his hands on his hips as he watched the ball start to land far from his position. The other guys groaned and complained and whined as the girls whooped and cheered. Sam skipped from base to base, waving dramatically and laughing.

The sound of raining glass caused everyone to freeze. Sam had hit the ball so well it went clear over the fence and right into the window of the house across from the baseball diamond. Glass littered the grass and a nasty jagged hole had been formed.

"You're paying for that!" Danny called.

The door to the house slammed open and Lancer himself strolled out, clutching his bald head and holding the baseball so tight it looked like it would burst. His angry eyes settled on the gaping group of kids gathered on the baseball diamond and he stormed over.

"RUN!" Someone shouted and everyone scattered.

Danny, Sam and Tucker booked it for the fence and hastily scrambled over. "Of all the windows you had to break, it had to be Lancer's!" Tucker wailed as they sprinted for safety.

"Like I intended for that to happen!" Sam snapped as she ran.

"Less talking and more running. I do _not _want to spend the next two weeks in detention writing essays and doing community service to pay for his window!" Danny panted.

It was the last pick-up game of baseball the kids held for a while.


	5. Light

**Title: Laundry Mishap. Number: 4 Topic: Light**

**This was the first thing that popped into my head :P **

**Laundry Mishap**

Danny blinked furiously as he tried to keep his attention focussed on his computer screen. He was involved in a hardcore battle with Tucker on Doom and it was getting intense. Nothing could distract from victory, nothing!

"Danny!"

The teen gritted his teeth and pretended not to hear his mother. His fingers flew over the keyboard and colours flashed on the screen. Tucker was in the lead by a narrow margin and Danny was determined to catch up.

Maddie appeared in the doorway and shook her head. Her son was glued to the computer and his eyes were bloodshot. "Danny?"

She got a grunt in response. "Go do the laundry for me, okay? Your father and I are working on something very important."

"So am I!" Danny protested.

"I'm sure Tucker will allow a time-out. Now get going."

"Why can't Jazz do it?" Danny whined.

Maddie frowned. "She's working on extra-credit and I don't want to disturb her."

With a scowl Danny nodded and hastily typed to Tucker. A few seconds later he responded. Danny scanned the message and bolted from his chair and stumbled to the laundry room that was located at the other side of the house. Tucker had only allowed him a five-minute time out.

The teen stared at the jumbled piles of clothes and then at the washing machine. He had never used it before, as his parents and sister normally did the laundry. He fumbled around and found a little drawer that slid out with three separate compartments. One was labelled soap, the other fabric softener and the other bleach.

A blue jug of soap rested on the cold floor. Danny scooped it up and dumped a good amount into the proper compartment. The jug dropped to the floor and Danny picked up a bottle of fabric softener and stared at it. With a shrug he dumped some in and looked around for the bleach. He couldn't find it. He slammed the small drawer shut and scooped up as many clothes as he could and shoved them inside the washing machine. He slammed the door shut and smacked the power button. There was a little trill and then the buttons flashed.

Low, medium or high? Danny wondered as he stared at the wash settings. He closed his eyes and jabbed at a button. High power.

Danny was back at his computer with only five seconds to spare.

...

Jazz carried her dirty clothes hamper downstairs and paused. The space in front of the laundry room door was soaking wet. Frowning she kicked the door open and shrieked when she was assaulted by a tide of bubbles. "DANNY!"

After a moment the irate teen stormed downstairs with an angry comment on his tongue. The comment died when he the mess and he groaned. He helped his sister up and the girl turned off the washing machine. "What did you _do_?"

Danny threw up his hands. "I must have put in too much soap!"

Jazz studied the settings and sighed. "Danny, you never use the high setting! It's almost always low!"

"Then why do they put a high button on it?" Danny retorted.

Jazz gingerly pulled the sopping clothes from the washing machine and shook her head as she pulled apart grey and pink garments. "Where these white when you put them in?"

"How should I know? Hey! That's my shirt!" Danny cried when Jazz held up his now pink-formerly white-t-shirt with the red oval. Jazz groaned when she discovered the light clothes were now a mutated colour of black, blue or a mix of two colours.

"You're supposed to sort them into piles!"

Danny blinked. "Piles," he repeated.

Jazz closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Lights in one pile, darks in another, then whites, then delicates-"

"What the heck are delicates?"

"I'll tell you when you're older and more mature." She gestured towards the ruined whites. "I know where your allowance is going, and I also know pink is going to be your colour until we go shopping."

If that wasn't bad enough, Danny lost his match with Tucker.


	6. Dark

**Title: Bump in the Night. Number: 5 Topic: Dark**

**Bump in the Night**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Danny slowly got up and listened intently. The thumping continued and it seemed to be coming from downstairs. His hero instincts kicked in and he slid out of bed, his bare feet cold on the wooden floor. He was about cry, "Going ghost!", when he decided that Danny Phantom showing up in Danny Fenton's house at night would be a bit suspicious, even to his parents.

"Do I wake them up?" Danny whispered to himself. Jack snored like a chainsaw and Maddie wore earplugs to bed, so them waking up on their own accord wasn't going to happen. It was up to Danny to defend the house. "I need a weapon..."

Blue eyes scanned his room and he was dismayed to only find a taped-up hockey stick from his hockey days (which didn't last long). Well, it was either the hockey stick or a ball of ectoplasm.

He grabbed the stick from the corner of his room and tiptoed into the hallway. He slid alongside the wall and tried to adjust his sight so he could a bit better. The house was black and it was hard to see.

A shadow was moving around at the foot of the stairs. Danny tightened his grip and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

The teen jumped from the second floor landing and flew down the flight of stairs (not literally) and tackled the intruder to the ground. He went to strike with his hockey stick but the intruder flipped him over and pinned his arm painfully behind his back. Danny slapped the floor with his palm and tried kicking out. "Coward! Show your face!"

The grip on his arm slackened instantly. "Danny?"

Danny turned his head at the familiar voice. "Jazz?"

Jazz flicked the lamp on and a dim glow coursed around the room. Danny rubbed his sore arm and regarded his red-faced sister. She wore a knee-high black dress and her red hair was in a twisty bun. The black heels on her feet must have been the source of the thumping noise. Danny frowned in confusion before it all clicked. "Oho...it seems the oh so perfect Jasmine decided to sneak out for the night."

Jazz winced. "It was my first time! But I couldn't go through with it! I left early and snuck in through the window and then you tackled me and I thought you were a burglar and-"

"You are going to do my homework for the next week," Danny interrupted smoothly.

"Danny!"

"I won't tell Mom and Dad if you do my homework." He grinned. "Think of this as one of the many lessons you try to teach me."

Jazz slumped in defeat. "Fine. I'm going to bed." She was halfway up the stairs when Danny said,

"Next time you sneak in, wear flats instead of heels. They make less noise."

**If these don't fit the themes then just let me know. I write these as I go along and I might stray from the topic.**


	7. Paper

**Title: Random Class Notes, Number: 6, Topic: Paper**

_Italics-Tucker _**Bold-Sam **Normal-Danny

**Random Class Notes**

**You look like crap Danny.**

There's a self-esteem booster.

_Seriously dude, what happened?_

Skulker decided to crash-literally-into my room and shot the stuffing out of everything. Now I need a new pillow, computer and comic book collection.

_Not the computer!_

**What he **_**means **_**to say is that's terrible! Your parents didn't come bursting in with weapons drawn?**

Nope. They were out shopping. Good thing too or else I would have had a hard time explaining.

_You could have said you were attacked by a purple-backed gorilla._

**That excuse is getting old Tuck.**

As long as it continues to work on Skulker I could care less on how many times we use it.

_I think Dash has a bald spot on the back of his head._

...we've lost him.

**That's random and a bit creepy. Why are you staring at the back of his head?**

_He's a few desks ahead of me! I can't help it._

Tucker is right! Man, Dash is getting old.

**I feel like Hermione...**

Do we want to know?

**She's always putting up with Ron and Harry's antics.**

Well, we're always putting up with your protests and organizations. Just like how Ron and Harry had to put up with Hermione's S.P.E.W.

**...**

_..._

What? I read!

_Can I have some paper? I'm running out..._

**Can you stick on one topic without randomly changing the subject for ten minutes?**

_Do you want me to write notes on my eraser?_

Why are we only writing in questions?

**How should I know?**

_Can I have some paper or not?_

Sure. Here you go.

_Thanks for the paper, but you just screwed up the whole talking in questions thing._

We're not talking, we're writing.

_Specifics!_

**Anywaaaay, do you guys want to see a movie this weekend?**

_Now who's randomly changing the subject?_

**Shut up Tucker.**

How about we see the Smurfs?

_Really?_

Yes! The Smurfs rock!

**I was thinking Horrible Bosses...**

We can see both.

**An interesting movie combination.**

_I'm broke._

**I'll pay for you.**

_:D You rock Sam! I love you!_

**Just make sure you hack into Paulina's computer so I can have some fun.**

Sam! Be nice.

**Oh fine. Tucker, you owe me lunch when you get your allowance.**

_Deal!_

So...were any of you listening to Lancer's lecture?

_Yeah right..._

But we have a test tomorrow don't we?

**We'll wing it.**

I can't afford another fail!

_LANCER ALERT! LANCER ALERT!_

DESTROY THE EVIDENCE!

**WHY ARE WE STILL PASSING NOTES?**

I DON'T KNOW!

"Mr. Fenton!"

Danny blinked innocently and chewed hurriedly. Sam and Tucker were trying not to laugh and stared firmly at the window. "Mr. Lancer?"

Lancer glared at him. "Why did you just eat paper?"

Danny swallowed and winced. "I was hungry," he rasped.

"Hmm. Detention for all three of you." Lancer headed back to the front of the room and muttered, "I will never understand those three..."


	8. Enemy

**Title: Enemy Files, Number: 7, Topic: Enemies**

**BTW, I forgot to say in the last chapter that I don't own the Smurfs, Horrible Bosses or Harry Potter. **

**Enemy Files**

Tucker hunched over his computer and typed rapidly. Danny watched the movement for a moment before saying, "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yeah. We already know who our enemies are." Sam chimed in. She crossed her legs and adjusted her position on the floor where she sat. Danny lay on Tucker's bed and frowning.

"It's good to be prepared. What if we get hit with an amnesia ray and can't remember anything?"

"Amnesia ray," Danny repeated dubiously.

"You forgot about Sam when she made that wish," the techgeek pointed out.

Sam flushed. "I was mad! I didn't mean it!"

"But Desiree was hovering around and granted the wish anyway. Just humour me guys." Tucker thought for a moment. "Let's start with the Lunch Lady."

"She's overweight with a personality disorder," Sam said with a straight face. "And she has a creepy addiction to meat."

Tucker shook his head but typed away. Danny piped up, "and we think she's gonna marry the Box Ghost and have a child called the Box Lunch." He shuddered violently. "Ugh, that is just so wrong on so many levels."

"You're just upset that they're going to name you the godfather," Sam teased.

Danny's blue eyes widened in horror at this. "Don't joke like that! For all I know that could very well happen!"

"Focus!" Tucker called. "What's her weakness?"

"Vegetables and the Fenton Thermos," Sam answered.

"Who do you want to do next?"

Danny went through the list in his head. "How about Vortex?"

"Weather ghost with an asthma problem. Hey, for Christmas you can get him an inhaler!" Sam exclaimed.

Tucker rolled his eyes and typed. "His weakness is direct and harsh sunlight-"

"-and his extra-large ego," Sam finished.

"His powers are weather related and extremely powerful." Tucker said aloud as he typed. "Want to do Ember next?"

Sam snorted. "Steal her guitar, wear earmuffs and then she's powerless."

"I'd like to battle her without her guitar one day," Danny mused. "I wonder how powerful she is without it."

"Please, if she has to hide behind three pounds of makeup and her precious guitar, then I think it's safe to say you'd be fine."

"I wouldn't judge to soon you know," Tucker cautioned. "You never know what these ghosts can pull out."

Sam rolled her violet eyes. "Whatever. Um...Pariah Dark."

"A freakishly tall ghost that's overconfident and relies on jewellery to win a battle," Danny said promptly.

"Those are pretty slamming accessories though." Sam said and grinned when Danny glared. "You should get yourself some like that."

Tucker laughed. "Okay, my turn. Technus."

"I'm pretty sure he's never heard of a comb before."

"I think he's had more transformations than the girls in Hollywood have plastic surgery." Sam added.

"And he's a windbag who never learns to shut up," Tucker finished. "This is pretty fun."

Danny thought hard. "I can't forget my pal Skulker."

"A shrimp in a body suit that is terribly protected," Tucker said.

"He has obsessive issues as he is determined to get your pelt on his wall." Sam put in.

"And he has a mysterious girlfriend..."Danny said thoughtfully. "I'll have to ask him about that."

"Good luck," Sam muttered. "I can see _that _ending well. Okay...Walker!"

Danny shuddered. "A scary jail warden that has seen too many prison movies and is a wanna-be."

Tucker snorted. "I don't know...he has a pretty cool hat. Oh, I can't believe we didn't think of him first! The Fruitloop!"

Danny grinned widely. "He's a crazy nut job with no life and is a stalker who can't get over the past. He harbours grudges that are rather pitiful and needs a cat so he won't feel lonely."

"He looks like Dracula and I'm sure if we put him in direct sunlight he'll fry to a crisp," Sam said.

"He's a loser and fails at everything he does. I'm also certain if we pour a bucket of water on him, he'll melt." Tucker snickered.

"Yeah, the only one worse than Plasmius is-"Sam cut herself off and cast a look in Danny's direction, hoping he didn't notice her slip. He did. His blue eyes hardened and he glared at the wall.

"Dark Dan..." he whispered softly. "A jerk, a moron, and a cruel and heartless monster that isn't afraid to hurt or _kill _anyone that gets in his way. He is...me."

"No he's not!" Sam protested. "He's just...you in a different timeline that won't happen ever!"

"He exists, does he not? And if he exists..." Danny trailed off and went silent.

Tucker shut down his computer. The enemy files could wait another day.


	9. Done

**Title: One Small Breeze, Number: 8, Topic: Done**

**One Small Breeze**

Sam fanned her face with her papers and leaned back in her seat. Having detention in the middle of summer was never her favourite, but no one in Casper High had a sense of humour. And so after the little exploding cake incident they had been sentenced detention after school until summer vacation. And summer vacation was still two weeks away, thank you very much.

She glanced at her two best friends a few rows ahead. Tucker had cracked out a pack of playing cards and they hadn't talked since. Sam figured they were playing Go Fish or something. She didn't mind not being asked to play. She got a little spirited when it came to playing cards.

The heat was becoming unbearable. Where was Lancer with that fan? They still had another hour left of detention! "I'm going to die of heat..." she muttered. Her purple eyes stared at the firmly shut windows and she wiped the sweat off her brow as she got up and approached the windows. She was certain it was open when they came in, why were they shut now?

The Goth lifted the window as high as it would go and a breeze instantly flew into the room. Sam sighed with relief at the cool air and leaned out a bit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sam was so shocked at this yell she tumbled out the window and into the bushes below. She quickly got back to her feet and hauled herself back into the detention room. Her eyes darted around and she found herself being glared at by two irate and despaired teenage boys. "What?"

"You opened the window!" Tucker accused.

Sam looked behind her and then back at her friends. "Er...yes I did."

Danny threw his arms in the air. "Do you know how long we spent on this? We were done! We were going to take a picture and post it on the Internet! But then you just _had _to open the window because you couldn't stand the heat."

Completely lost, Sam stared at the floor and spotted dozens of cards scattered about. Realization set in and she asked, "Did you build a card tower?"

"Yes!" Tucker wailed. "That's why we shut the window!"

"We just finished when that breeze came through..." Danny muttered and kicked the ground. A few cards flew into the air and Sam caught one. She stared at it for a moment before holding out the Ace of Spades.

"Is this your card?"

They didn't find her joke funny...


	10. Hurt

**Title: That's Gonna Leave a Mark, Number: 9, Topic: Hurt**

**That's Gonna Leave a Mark**

"I beat the daylights out of Skulker and didn't even get a bruise!" Danny boasted as he, Sam and Tucker shuffled down the halls of Casper High. "Skulker is really losing his touch."

"You shouldn't boast, Danny." Sam chided. "He might have been having an off day."

"Every day with Skulker is an off day," Danny joked. "Don't worry Sam, I'm tough. After months of battling ghosts my body's learned to take punches and I hardly get a mark."

"I wish I could have that luxury..." Tucker muttered. "I still have a bruise from when Dash slammed me into the locker."

"Would you like me to get payback?" Danny asked.

"Please."

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "Can't you guys be the bigger person?"

Danny and Tucker exchanged glanced before laughing. "Good one Sam!"

A classroom door swung open and Danny, who was not paying attention, ran right into it. He crumpled to the floor in a daze and held his nose. The girl who had opened the door was apologizing rapidly and went to help Danny up.

Sam smirked at his bleeding nose. "He can save the day by fighting ghosts..." she whispered to Tucker.

"But the Great Danny Phantom gets taken out by a door," he finished with a grin.

"Karma...how good you are when it happens to someone else."

**Just a little short one.**


	11. Pain

**Title: Bowling Catastrophe, Number: 10, Topic: Pain**

**Bowling Catastrophe**

Sam ran a hand through her black hair and sighed. "Danny, are you going to bowl or not?"

The teen halfa bit his lip in concentration and focussed his sights on the ten pins lined up at the end of the lane. "Ssh! I'm trying to get into my zone."

"He's been trying to get into his zone for the past five turns and he's losing," Tucker whispered to Sam as he tied up his shoe laces.

"Humour him," she muttered back.

Danny moved his arm back and went to swing. The ball slipped from his fingers and crashed-right onto his foot. "YEOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Sam and Tucker watched their friend hop around the polished wooden floor, shrieking in agony and clutching his foot. "Why can't we spend one night together without someone needing a trip to the hospital?"

Tucker shrugged. "I guess there's just something wrong with us. Geez...Danny screams like a girl."

"Nice, Tuck. Nice."


	12. Closure

**Title: It's Not You, It's Me, Number: 11, Topic: Closure**

**It's Not You, It's Me**

Danny shuffled nervously into the kitchen and sighed. He knew this moment would come someday, but he wished he could have put it off a little longer. This would be so awkward... "Hey..."

A stony silence greeted him. This wasn't going to be easy. "Look, I know I've been pretty harsh lately and I have no excuse, but you gotta listen to me. I hate _some _people-most of them are ghosts actually-but I have a valid reason to hate them. I don't have a specific reason for hating you-wait. Hate is a strong word. I dislike you. It's nothing personal, it's just how I feel."

Danny groaned softly as the silence stretched on. "We just don't clash, you know? You're too dry and crusty around the edges for my taste. But just because I feel that way doesn't mean everyone else does. I'm going to try and be civil with you from now on, but don't expect close contact or anything like that. Deal?"

"...Danny?"

Danny paused and turned his head towards the kitchen entryway. "Yeah Jazz?"

Jazz looked a bit spooked as she studied her brother warily and with a bit of concern. "Um...why are you talking to a piece of toast?"

**...this is what happens when you can't sleep. At precisely midnight last night I got this strange idea and felt the need to write it down. Of course, I watched the Phineas and Ferb movie (epic! But it's tied with the Ultimate Enemy) and the excitement didn't wear off and...yeah. I'm rambling.  
BTW, I picked toast because Danny doesn't like toast :P**


	13. Sticker

**Title: Fun with Stickers, Number: 12, Topic: Sticker**

**Fun with Stickers**

"I don't believe it..."

Danny gaped at the plastic-wrapped package of stickers that rested on one of the many shelves in the Craft Emporium. Sam had dragged them in there because she needed something, and the two boys decided to browse.

That's when they came upon the stickers.

Not just any stickers, oh no. These were Danny Phantom stickers. Rows and rows of Phantom stickers just begging to be bought.

"I don't remember giving permission for this!" Danny snapped in outrage. Tucker glanced around hastily and sighed with relief when no one was around to hear that outburst.

"Danny, they never ask for your permission. Remember that biography?" Tucker asked.

Danny snorted. "Piece of junk..."

"...you bought two copies."

The teen scowled. "Shut up! Anyway, what are people going to do with Danny Phantom stickers?"

"Well," Tucker said thoughtfully. "Girls could add to their shrines, guys could stick them on their notebooks to show their admiration for Amity's hero and techgeeks could decorate their technology with them."

Danny stared at Tucker. "You're going to buy some, aren't you?"

"Well duh! Besides, I dare you to plaster a whole pack of these on the Fenton Van."

"Are you nuts?" Danny cried. "They already Phantom, why give them even more reason to hate me?"

"It'll be funny. And if you don't you'll be a chicken! Bawk! Bawk!" Tucker clucked mockingly.

Danny scowled. "Fine, but you better watch your back."

"I'm so scared," Tucker said sarcastically and plucked a pack from the shelf. "Oh look! Here comes Sam! SAM! LOOK WHAT WE FOUND!"

...

Danny waited until midnight before sneaking out his window and changing into Phantom. He went invisible and plastered all the stickers on the Fenton Van as fast as he could and mentally cursed Tucker. His parents were _not _going to be happy.

...

"AAGGHHH!"

Danny stumbled out of bed as his mother's furious scream rang through the house. He stumbled down the stairs and headed outside, blinking the sleep from his vision.

"THAT PUNK!" Jack roared.

The Fenton Van was covered in black DP logo's and Phantom's face in various designs. It would take a while to peel them all off, and Maddie was already making specific threats of what she would do to the Phantom if she ever caught him. Danny gulped nervously and caught Jazz's eye. She was trying to look disapproving, but the smirk was threatening to take over.

"Nice job..."

Danny scowled at Tucker. "Gee, thanks."

Tucker took a picture with his PDA and grinned. "Come on, this is funny!"

"It's not going to be funny when my parents eventually find Phantom battling a ghost and decide to tear him molecule by molecule." Danny glanced at Tucker's PDA and arched an eyebrow. "Tucker?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your PDA decorated in Phantom stickers?"


	14. Failure

**Title: Fail, Number: 13, Topic: Failure**

**Fail**

"Why are we doing this?" Tucker asked for the millionth time as he stared out at the water, shielding his green-blue eyes from the bright sunlight. The boat they were on rocked gently from side to side and the motion was not helping his queasy stomach.

"We're having a vacation!" Sam cried in exasperation. "This is supposed to be relaxing. We need a break from catching ghosts and I thought this would be a good idea."

Tucker raised an eyebrow in doubt before shrugging and lying down on the deck. He tilted his beret over his eyes and folded his hands behind his head. "If you say so. I'll be taking a nap. Have fun fishing."

Sam rolled her violet eyes and glanced at Danny. The halfa was in the process of untangling his fishing line. "Sam, why are we fishing when you're just going to make us toss the fish back in the water?"

"For the last time this is supposed to be a leisurely activity. We don't need to kill the fish, just catch them and toss them gently back."

Danny managed to untie his fishing line and clumsily casted into the water. After a few moments he felt a tugging on his line and a grin split his face. "I got something!"

"Then reel it in, smart one," Tucker muttered from his napping position.

The teen halfa braced one foot on the edge of the boat and reeled with all his might. The pole started to slip and he tightened his hold. "I think I got it!" He cheered.

He then lost his footing and pitched forward into the water. Sam watched as an old tire floated towards them-with Danny's hook embedded in the rubber. She sighed wearily and went to assist the spluttering and humiliated Danny out of the water.

Tucker glanced at them lazily before muttering, "Next time I pick the 'leisurely activity'."


	15. Peace

**Title: Treaty, Number: 14, Topic: Peace**

**Treaty**

Danny ran a hand through his snow white hair and frowned. "Are you sure about this?"

Sam grinned in amusement. "Danny, this was your idea! You can't be chickening out now."

"I know we've been to those meetings and held councils and all that, but how do I know those guys aren't gonna blast my brains out?" Danny asked worriedly.

"That's a lovely mental image... You know the ghosts want to come to an agreement just as much as you do. This act of battling each other every time you cross into each other's territory has to stop. That's why Clockwork wrote up a treaty." Sam explained, trying to calm her boyfriend and best friend.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with them," the halfa muttered. "He needs to start telling me things."

"And risk destroying the very fabric of time? I don't think he'd chance it," the Goth teased. She gave him a gentle push towards the glowing portal. "We're going to be late. Jazz, Tucker and your parents are already there."

Danny stared at the portal warily for a moment before nodding. He picked up Sam and the two flew through the portal and travelled through the Zone. "It's quiet..." Danny said after a moment.

"I guess everyone's at the Observatory."

The travel went too quickly for Danny. Trying to keep it together he phased through the doors and landed into the council room.

Every ghost he had ever fought was there, with the exception of Dark Dan, Plasmius and Pariah. The halfa felt he had a right to be nervous. After all, if you were suddenly in a room of your most hated enemies about to sign a peace treaty...

Well, you would feel you had a right to be a little bit suspicious.

Sam joined Tucker and the Fentons at a long table and winked at Danny. Danny floated to the very front of the room and stood in front of a podium. Frostbite, Clockwork and Dora sat behind him. Danny glanced around and caught Dani's eye. She grinned broadly and waved encouragingly.

_Pull it together Fenton. You can do this. You're Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park and survivor of beatings from Dash. You saved the world. You can do this._

"I know we've been at each other's throats since-"Danny tried to do a calculation in his head but couldn't count that high without a calculator. "Well, since I became Phantom pretty much. Maybe I instigated some fights-"There were a lot of snorts at this. "-and for that I am sorry. But we proved that we _can _work together, even if it's under dire situations. A few months ago I proposed a treaty, and at first it was taken rather doubtfully and cynically.

"If we keep up the fighting, something is gonna give and then we're all going to regret it. The Red Huntress and the Guys in White have agreed to stop hunting ghosts-"_That _had taken a lot of effort. Not so much Valerie, but the Guys in White were stubborn jerks. "-and only interfere when you are creating too much havoc. This treaty should prevent this, but I know you guys like to ignore what I say most of the time."

He took a deep breath and continued. "The use of ecto-weapons will be limited before eventually stopped. One step at a time. Fenton thermoses will be a constant weapon, as it is harmless. Of course, I hope we won't have to use the thermos at all if the treaty pulls through.

"The treaty states that ghosts will be allowed into the real world as long as they obey our rules and behave. Some of you want to take over the world, but that has to stop. Some of us want to destroy the Zone. This has to stop. We will be allowed to enter the Zone-"Danny gestured towards his parents, sister and best friends. "And we won't disrupt the peace or kidnap any of you." He cast a glance towards his parents who smiled sheepishly.

His blue eyes turned towards Walker, who was listening with a slightly bored expression. "And we will obey _your _rules. But...can you please cut some of them down? I can't remember all of them and my brain can't take much more studying."

He was almost certain Walker smirked. But it might have been a trick of the glowing green ecto-light. "If you agree to uphold your end of the treaty, we'll agree to uphold our end. Thank you."

Danny nearly collapsed into the chair and sighed. That was certainly nerve-wracking...

The treaty had already been signed by Tucker, mayor of Amity Park. Clockwork and Sam signed as witnesses. A few other ghosts signed as well and Danny was relieved when everything went off without a hitch.

Sometimes being a teen halfa was so much work.


	16. Blanket

**Title: Don't Mess with Jazz, Number: 15, Topic: Blanket**

**Don't Mess with Jazz**

Danny braced himself against his bedroom door and whimpered. He could hear his sister stomping towards his bedroom and he was terrified. Sweat poured down his face as he shoved against the door and Jazz tried forcing her way in. "DANNY! You are going to get it!"

The teen halfa moaned and berated himself for being so stupid. There are many things you don't mess with, and Jazz was one of them.

Danny yelped as he was flung to the hardwood floor. Jazz was framed in the doorway, hands on her hips and eyes glinting evilly. "Danny...I'm here."

"AAGGHH!"

...

Sam and Tucker strolled into FentonWorks and frowned. It was unusually quiet, and that could only mean something bad had happened. "Where is everyone?" Tucker asked.

Jazz skipped down the stairs and Sam raised an eyebrow. "Hey Jazz. Where's Danny?"

"In his room," she chirped.

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances. They climbed the stiars and approached Danny's room cautiously. After a quick whispered shouting match, Tucker reluctantly twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

"Mph!"

The muffled sound came from a thrashing lump on the floor. Danny was wrapped up in his blanket and the only part of his face that showed was his eyes and nose. The baby blues lit up upon seeing them and he squirmed.

"...see you Danny."

Danny gave a sound of protest as his two best friends left. Tucker shook his head and said, "He probably deserved it."

"How long will it take him to figure out he can just phase through?"

Tucker snickered. "Knowing Danny? In about three hours."


	17. Plane

**Title: De Plane! De Plane! Number: 16, Topic: Plane**

**De Plane! De Plane!**

Tucker sat in the grass and watched as the bright red remote-controlled plane zoomed through the sky. Danny was having the time of his life, and Tucker contented himself to watching the little toy fly through the sky. The plane had been a gift to Danny just because Jazz felt like doing something nice, but Tucker wasn't fooled. It was a distraction to get him out of the house.

"This is so cool!" Danny cheered as the plane skimmed over the small pond in the park. It shot back up in the air and Danny made it do a few loop-de-loops.

"Hey Danny, watch out for the-"

A strangled squawk came from the poor goose that had just been run into by Danny's plan. The goose thumped to the ground and the plane smashed into a nearby tree, mechanisms scattering across the green grass.

"NOOOO!" Danny wailed. "That stupid bird destroyed my new toy!"

The goose was not happy. It angrily snapped its bill and charged after the teen. Danny screamed in panic and took off with the goose snapping at his heels. Tucker shook his head in amusement and checked his watch. "Well, the toy Jazz bought him lasted approximately two hours. That's a new record."

Sam would love this story.


	18. Ice Cream

**Title: Brain Freeze Number: 17, Topic: Ice-Cream**

**Brain Freeze**

"You've lost it," Sam said flatly.

Danny frowned at her. "Sam, it's just ice-cream."

The two were sitting in the food court of Amity Mall. Hit by a sudden craving for ice-cream the Goth dragged her best friend to the Ice-Cream Shop and promptly ordered a Gummy-Bat Sundae. Danny however chose the Make-Your-Own Sundae option and had loaded his crystal bowl with vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, rocky road, mint and bubblegum scoops. He then topped the frozen mountain with nuts, chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

"No human can eat that much ice-cream in one sitting. Well, Tucker might, but I'm sure his stomach is bottomless."

"I've never gotten a brain freeze before and I don't intend to start now." Danny shoved a spoonful of his dairy treat in his mouth and smiled happily.

Sam shook her head. "Never say never."

The teen halfa ignored her. He crammed the ice-cream into his mouth to prove his point when the spoon clattered to the tiled floor. Danny toppled out of his chair and moaned painfully, gripping his head and rocking back and forth. Sam popped a gummy-bat in her mouth and said, "Who was right?"

"You were," he whimpered. "Ouch...I can't feel my brain."

"Sometimes I wonder if you have one to begin with..." Sam muttered. Danny eased himself back into his chair and sat stiffly for a moment.

"Whew...it's gone." He sighed with relief and started eating his ice-cream slower this time.

Ten minutes later, when the two were heading home, Danny crumpled to the sidewalk and cried, "Stomach pains! Ouch! I think my stomach is closing in!"

Sam rubbed her temples and muttered, "That's it. For Christmas I'm asking Santa to give you common sense."

Danny then chose to barf all over her combat boots.

The Goth never let the halfa near ice-cream for a month after that incident.


	19. Space

**Title: Make a Wish Number: 18, Topic: Space**

**Make a Wish**

Danny lay in the soft grass with his hands folded behind his head. Sam lay beside him and both were staring at the dark sky that was twinkling with stars. "It's really nice out here."

Sam smiled softly. "Yeah, it is. I love watching the night sky. There's just something peaceful about it, you know?"

The teen halfa hummed in agreement. After a few moments of content silence a shooting star flew overhead. "Hey! We can make a wish!"

The Goth closed her eyes and wished extremely hard. Then she took a deep breath and nervously took Danny's hand in hers. She stared determinedly at the sky, afraid to look at his reaction.

"Hey Sam?"

Something bubbled in her stomach and she glanced at him. "Y-yes?"

When Danny leaned in for a kiss that was warm and sweet and sent tingles down to her toes she was surprised but wonderfully pleased.

_Those shooting stars really do work._


	20. Animal

**Title: Feathers and Claws Number: 19, Topic: Animal**

**Feathers and Claws**

Danny lounged about on the couch and stared mindlessly at the TV. He was bored out of his mind and home alone. Tucker was at some science convention and Sam was at her poetry club. Not one ghost even showed up to insult him and destroy his room. "Man...Something exciting better happen real soon or I'm going to die of boredom."

A rattling noise came from the fireplace and Danny froze. It sounded like something was trying to get down the chimney and through the fireplace. A few muffled cries came next and Danny strained to hear. It also sounded like whatever it was was fighting something else.

He transformed into Phantom and got ready for whatever would come out of the chimney. After a few seconds there was a cloud of soot that rose in Danny's face and he coughed. He waved the soot away from his face and stared at what had come out of the fireplace.

A small raccoon sneezed and shook itself off. Danny sighed. "Great! Now I have to get rid of you."

He went to scoop the raccoon up when it shrieked wildly and jumped onto his chest. Danny yelped in pain when its sharp claws dug into his costume and stumbled back. He hit the floor hard and the raccoon started attacking his face.

"OUCH! STUPID THING! GET OFF!" Danny swung out an arm and the raccoon slammed into the wall, causing some pictures to fall to the floor. Danny was extremely glad Sam hadn't seen that. The raccoon tackled again and Danny went intangible. He grinned triumphantly. "Oh yeah!"

The raccoon snarled and stalked closer. Danny smirked. "Bring it!"

Just then two familiar blue rings surrounded him and he went back to Danny Fenton. Danny gaped in disbelief. "What madness is this?"

The raccoon seemed to snicker. Danny shrieked and jumped over the couch in a mad dash to get away. Another cloud of soot rose and this time a pigeon flapped out, chirping madly. The first thing it saw when it emerged was Danny.

The halfa swatted the air to shoo the bird away. "Get out of here!"

The pigeon did not appreciate this and started pecking at Danny. He blocked his face and kicked his leg as the raccoon tore at his ankle. He grabbed a lamp sitting on the table and swung it in the air. The pigeon squawked and flew off. Danny tried whacking the raccoon off of him and it hissed as it lost its grip and slid across the room.

Danny panted and whipped the lamp. The raccoon dodged and it struck the TV. Danny ignored the shattered glass and charged into the kitchen and grabbed a large pan. The raccoon ran in and Danny lunged, slapping the pan over the raccoon and holding it down.

The raccoon scratched madly as Danny dragged it outside. He chucked the pan and the raccoon hit the sidewalk. "Evil!" Danny cried as he slammed the door shut and hurried to block the fireplace. He collapsed on the floor and moaned loudly.

"DANNY!"

Maddie and Jack gaped at the mess of their living room. Soot covered the rug and the TV was completely broken. A few pictures were cracked on the floor and Danny, covered in scratches and peck marks and blood, was panting heavily on the floor. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny muttered. "Can you take me to the hospital? I think I need a few shots..."


	21. War

**Title: Water War Number: 20, Topic: War**

**Water War**

Tucker tied the white string on his swim trunks and cautiously looked around. Danny's backyard was strangely quiet and his two best friends were nowhere to be found. He tightened his grip on the plastic bucket he held and moved carefully. The green and red water balloons inside jiggled and the water made a sloshing noise.

"ATTACK!"

The techgeek dove to the ground and avoided the water balloon as it sailed over his head and splattered onto the side of the house. Tucker scooped up two of his water balloons and whipped them at his attacker. Danny took a quick glance behind his shoulder before going intangible. The water balloons went right through him and bounced on the grass. Tucker scowled. "That is so not fair!"

Danny smirked. "We didn't say I couldn't use my ghost powers."

"You can't use your ghost powers." Tucker quickly said.

"Too late! The war has already started." Danny pulled another balloon from his bucket and threw it at Tucker. He quickly rolled to dodge it and grabbed his bucket. He jumped to his feet and started running, occasional whipping a balloon over his shoulder.

Danny coughed as one struck him in the face. He flipped his wet hair back and glared around the empty yard. Tucker had disappeared. "Okay Tuck, I know you're here somewhere."

He moved around and juggled a water balloon between both hands, blue eyes alert and cautious. The wet grass squished under his bare feet. He pressed up against the tree that rested in the back of the yard and frowned.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Danny yelped as he was bombarded by many water balloons. Some exploded at his feet and others nailed him right on the head. His bucket lay discarded by his side as he tried to defend himself. "Not cool!"

Tucker grinned from his place on the tree branch. He tossed his empty bucket to the ground and jumped after it. "I think I win."

"Wrong."

Both boys turned to stare at a smirking Sam. She dangled a hose in one and hand as the other hovered over the nozzle. "Forget about me?"

Tucker and Danny started to back away. "Of course not!"

Sam grinned. "Uh-huh. Sure." She twisted the nozzle and a cold jet of water shot out of the hose. She quickly tackled Tucker to the ground and drenched him soundly, his muffled cries and her laughter echoing around the empty yard. When Tucker was soaked to the bone she let him up and peered around the yard. "Invisible huh? That's pretty cheap Danny."

"Not as cheap as using the hose!" Sam whirled around to face the seemingly empty spot by the sliding glass door that led to the Fenton's dining room. "Oh crap..."

Danny went visible again and was hit by the water spray. He pressed against the glass and fumbled to open the door and groaned when it was locked. After a minute Sam lowered the hose and grinned in satisfaction. Danny coughed and Tucker wrung out his beret. "I think I win this one boys."

Danny and Tucker sighed. They had forgotten the most important rule when having a water fight:

_Never _lose track of Sam.


	22. Stars

**Title: Phantom Fame Number: 21, Topic: Stars**

**Phantom Fame**

When he first became Phantom, he hadn't expected it to last. He thought it was a temporary side-effect from being shocked by the portal. Of course, he could admit to being in denial at the time.

It soon became apparent that Phantom would be permanent. The only people who knew about his alter-ego were his best friends. No one else needed to know. He practiced relentlessly to control his powers and worked on his transformation. It amazed him that all it took was a battle cry.

Then his first ghost attack came. It wasn't unusual for a ghost to appear in Amity, but it didn't happen often. His parents immediately jumped at the prospect of catching a ghost to research and went after it. He was well aware that his parents weren't capable (his dad more so than his mom) and simply shook his head.

That's when Sam had the idea.

"Why not go and fight the ghost yourself?"

He was certain she had gone crazy. But Sam was adamant and Danny reluctantly agreed. So Phantom made his first public appearance and beat the nasty ghost. His parents, of course, weren't pleased and instantly declared war against the 'no-good ghost punk'.

The rest of Amity Park had been wary of his sudden appearance. After all, ghosts had always been attacking Amity. Why would one _save _them?

It took a while for Amity Park to get used to him (Walker's little stunt didn't help matters) but soon they were singing his praises and fan girls started clubs and websites dedicated to him.

Before he knew it, he became a star. Movies were being made (he had a good laugh every time he went to see one) books were being published and he found himself being stalked by various teens. Paulina would take to surveying the skies with binoculars for hours on end just to catch a glimpse.

His popularity grew with each battle and soon his ego grew as well.

But as Danny Fenton, he was a loser. He was invisible. He was Dash's punching bag and a klutz. His self-esteem took many blows and his confidence faltered every once in a while.

So who could blame him if he got a bit of joy from cheering fans? So what if he played the part of a celebrity and acted smug sometimes?

If he was going to be a nobody as Danny Fenton, he could relish being a star as Danny Phantom.

**Ramblings of Danny Fenton/Phantom, no particular point to it.**


	23. Tattoo

**Title: Tucker's Dare Number: 22, Topic: Tattoo**

**Tucker's Dare**

Sam kept her hands tightly over her mouth. "I...can't believe you just did that."

Tucker snickered. "Sam, you were there watching it happen."

"I know! But I can't believe he went through with it!" Sam exclaimed, her purple eyes fixed on a pale Danny. "Geez Tucker, you better watch your back!"

"You got that right!" Danny said in a strangled voice. His blue eyes bugged as he stared at himself in the mirror. "My parents are going to kill me!"

"Hey, you didn't _have _to accept the dare," Tucker pointed out as he tried (and failed) to hide his smile.

"You know how I am with these kinds of things!" Danny hissed. "I can't back down from a challenge!"

"That's not my problem is it? Just be glad I'm the one that paid for this thing," Tucker gestured towards Danny's newly acquired body art. "And I'm not the one that forged your mother's signature."

Sam blushed. "I-I thought it would be funny at the time..."

Tucker grinned. "It's partly your fault to. Danny couldn't have gotten that thing without a guardian's signature."

The Goth sighed. "I'm sorry Danny...this really isn't funny at all. Tucker is just twisted."

"It _really _hurt..." Danny muttered. "Tucker, you are so dead."

"Danny, where is the Fenton-DANIEL FENTON!"

Danny stumbled away from the mirror, his pale face now flaming red. Sam covered her face in her hands and Tucker turned his head towards Danny's window, trying to keep his amusement from showing.

Maddie stood in the doorway, gaping and looking horrified. For around Danny's left wrist was script-like writing permanently etched on his skin were the words:

I love Danny Phantom.


	24. Shock

**Title: Not the Smartest Move... Number: 23, Topic: Shock**

**I do not own Pop Tarts.**

**Not the Smartest Move...**

Danny shuffled downstairs sleepily. He rubbed his tired eyes and shoved his messy black hair away from his blue eyes. "I'm hungry..."

Jazz didn't look up from her book. "There's Pop Tarts in the cupboard."

The halfa brightened and eagerly rummaged through the cupboards before finding that familiar blue box. "Yum...chocolate chip."

He took off the silver wrapping and stuffed one in the toaster. He leaned against the counter and hummed to himself. "Whatcha reading?" He asked his sister.

Jazz lifted her eyes from her thick book and raised an eyebrow. "A book on the psychological studies on teenage-"

"On second thought, I don't want to know," he cut her off and grinned. "I'm sure I won't understand away."

Jazz rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Danny frowned as a strange smell struck his nostrils and turned his attention towards the toaster. His blue eyes widened in horror. His Pop Tarts were burning! "Jazz! My Pop Tart is stuck in the toaster!"

"Well, jiggle it out!"

Danny grabbed a knife from the drawer and hastily got to work un-sticking his breakfast. He tried forcing the Pop Tart up towards him when-

_Zap!_

It was the oddest and weirdest feeling Danny had ever felt, not to mention painful and uncomfortable. He found himself flying to the other end of the kitchen and he crashed into the wall, dazed and woozy and not feeling good at all.

Jazz stared in shock at her younger brother and then at the toaster and the knife. With a scowl she muttered, "He didn't unplug the stupid toaster first! Honestly!" before shouting, "MOM! DAD! DANNY NEEDS ANOTHER VISIT TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM!"

She unplugged the toaster and shook her head. "Smart move Danny, smart move..."


	25. Storm

**Title: Timber! Number: 24, Topic: Storm**

**Timber!**

The winds roared and rattled the window panes. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled. Rain slammed onto the roof and streamed down the glass of his windows like a waterfall. The man paid no attention to nature's tantrum as he flicked idly through his book and took sips from his mug of tea.

A particular loud boom of thunder caused him to jump in surprise and drop his book. He scooped it up and frowned. He stared out the window and watched the lighting light up the dark sky and the trees bend over to the winds will. "It's certainly nasty out tonight."

_Drip, drip, drip!_

The man sighed in irritation before getting up, setting his book aside and searching for the bothersome noise. Ah, there it was. It seems a leak had sprouted in his kitchen. How convenient, he mused as he pulled a pan from one of the drawers and position under the leak.

The noise it made when it dropped into the pan was a bit louder, but the problem was solved nonetheless. He smiled in satisfaction and picked up his book once more.

_Crack!_

He yelped in shock and toppled to the ground. The window behind him shattered and the plaster of the walls crumbled. The light fell to the floor and exploded in a wave of glass. The tree that had crashed into his house was half-uprooted, and its branches stuck out in every direction. The man looked at his waterlogged book and sighed heavily.

"Fantastic," Lancer muttered.


	26. Lamp

**Title: Effective? Not so Much Number: 25, Topic: Lamp**

**Effective? Not so Much**

Danny burrowed his head under his pillow and sighed. The one time he could sleep till noon without his parents hauling him out of bed and he couldn't sleep. With a groan he got out of his warm bed and got dressed.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

The halfa froze, one hand holding his jeans in the air. His blue eyes darted about, searching for the source of the buzzing. There it was. Perched on his alarm clock was a big, fat yellow and black-

"Bee!" Danny hissed, scrambling backwards and pressing against the door. His dislike of bees caused his friends to be amused. After all, Amity Park's ghost hero is afraid of bees?

And now he was trapped. Sure, he could go out in the hall and finished getting dressed, but sooner or later he would have to return to his room and fret about where the bee had gone. No, he would have to take care of this problem now.

The first weapon his eyes landed on was his bedroom lamp. He scooped it off his dresser and cautiously approached the bee. It crawled about, buzzing and moving its wings. Danny gulped, reared his arm back-and struck.

"DANG IT!" He cried. The bee made a dive at the last minute and was now buzzing angrily around Danny. His alarm clock was bashed and pieces were scattered on his hardwood floor. The halfa swung around wildly, doing a little dance around the room and ducking occasionally. He tripped on his baseball bat ("I should have used that instead!") and hit the floor. The bee landed on the window for a quick rest.

"I don't think so!" Danny snapped. He chucked the lamp as hard as he could and the lamp crushed the bee-and the window. "Oh...geez..."

He picked over the glass and peered out the jagged hole. Glass littered the sidewalk and his lamp was in ruins on the curb. Dash, who had been walking by, stared at the mess for a moment before turning his head up towards Fenton's bedroom window. "Geez, what ticked you off Fen-turd?"

Danny ran a hand through his raven hair. "There-there was a bee and...Well, its effective isn't it?"

As the words left his mouth, the bee rose from the grass and flew woozily down the street. Dash smirked and Danny scowled. "I can't wait to tell everyone Danny Fen-turd had a breakdown because a bee was in his room!"

"It wasn't a breakdown!" Danny cried. But Dash paid him no mind, busily taking pictures with his phone and laughing his head off. Danny sighed and slouched back in his room. "Mom is gonna kill me..."


	27. Wall

**Title: Fail! Number: 26, Topic: Wall**

**Fail!**

Danny ran as fast as he could. Dash was gaining, and soon the halfa knew he would be spending third period in his locker. Sometimes it didn't pay to get out of bed...

"You can run, but you can't hide Fen-turd!" Dash hollered as the two flew down hallways. As this was a daily occurrence at Casper High, not too many people found this interesting.

_I can try, _Danny thought. _I just need to get somewhere private so I can turn invisible and then kick your butt!_

"What's the matter? Tiring out?" Danny taunted, picking up the pace and whizzing around the corner. _Where are the teachers when I need them? _"It'd be pretty humiliating if you can't even catch puny Fenton!"

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

"In your dreams!" Danny laughed and turned his head to grin at Dash. When he turned around-he got a face full of brick wall.

"OUCH!" He cried, holding his bleeding nose and stared at the ceiling dazedly. "Where did _that _come from?"

Dash was doubled over, laughing hysterically. "Oh man! I hope someone caught that on camera!"

Danny groaned. "That was such a fail it's not even funny..."

"Says you!"

"Ah, can it Dash!"


	28. Life

**Title: Purpose Number: 27, Topic: Life**

**Purpose**

It wasn't often Danny was deep in thought. What was there to think about? Certainly not school, he was just scraping by. His love life was too depressing to ponder, and he would rather not think about the future. Besides, if Clockwork continued to stay away, then everything was fine in the future. Well, fine in his future anyway. He couldn't say the same about anyone else.

But every once in a while he got stuck in a mood where he just needed to think, and this was one of those times. Sitting on the roof and feeling the breeze on his pale face was comforting, and watching the sunset was just an added bonus.

What was he thinking about? Well, life in general he supposed. If you want to get specific, he was thinking about his ghost half.

He knew he should have died. But he didn't. Instead, he got ghost powers. Somehow, instead of killing him, the ecto-energy became a _part _of him. But wasn't he still half dead? After all, Phantom was a ghost. He could bleed ectoplasm when injured, but what more could happen? Would he simply fade from existence, or would his Fenton half allow him to return to the Ghost Zone as a permanent resident?

How could anyone be half dead? It shouldn't even be possible! And yet...it was.

Danny soon came to the decision after his first ghost battle. He had a purpose. He was supposed to protect Amity Park and keep his friends and family safe.

Was he destined to be Danny Phantom? Or was it just a freak occurrence? Only Clockwork knew the answers...and Danny was certain the Master of Time wouldn't be giving him any. He was mysterious like that.

Speaking of Clockwork...how did he become the Master the Time? Was he always Master? Was he ever alive, or forever a ghost? So many questions...

The sky was now orange, and Danny sighed. Some days, he regretted letting Sam talk him into getting into the portal. But most days? Most days he was thankful.

He could protect the ones he loved most. That was his purpose.


	29. Lightning

**Title: Technical Problems Number: 28, Topic: Lightning**

**Technical Problems**

Reflecting back, Technus could admit he hadn't been thinking that day. But he had been planning relentlessly, and was positive this would be the day of Phantom's doom. Unfortunately, he hadn't taken in account the weather forecast.

But a little rain wouldn't stop him. He upgraded his tech to withstand water, therefore making it waterproof. So he brought his creation, a fifty-foot tall robotic monster that was fireproof, waterproof and most importantly tech-geeks-that-wear-berets proof. It couldn't be hacked. And Technus wouldn't be the one controlling it, oh no.

He programmed it to have a mind of its own. The rampage it started on was beautiful. A few torn up trees, a couple crushed buildings and then Phantom arrived. Technus had a hard time keeping his mouth shut, but he didn't say a word. Goodness knows that his mouth had been the undoing of his schemes many times before.

Phantom was certainly at a loss, he could tell. The disbelief and uncertainty on his face as he shot ecto-rays was priceless. The robot threw up and ecto-shield, cutting off his attack and throwing a solid punch.

Getting hit by a metal fist was painful (Technus had been on the receiving end of Skulker's punches once or twice) and Phantom was dazed. He stumbled to his feet and managed to avoid a laser attack. The rain fell harder now, drenching his hair and making his vision blurry.

Around the corner, he could see the techgeek frantically taping away at his PDA, trying to override the system. Technus grinned when the firewall detected the techgeeks hacking attempt and trashed his circuits. The techgeek stared at his smoking PDA in shock and horror.

Ah yes, things were working well.

Thunder boomed overhead and Danny cast an uneasy glance at the sky before facing the robot. He tried his Ghostly Wail, but it had little effect. He was getting desperate now, and Technus beamed. He had finally won!

A flash lit up the dark sky, temporarily blinding both ghosts and techgeek. Technus retreated deeper in the alley, aware that metal and lightning did not mix. Then he saw it.

Technus and Phantom gaped at the smoking robot that sprawled on the concrete. Smoke wafted in the air and a few sparks were emitted. Phantom ran a hand through his snow white hair and blinked in disbelief. Technus suddenly felt a presence behind him and slowly turned around.

The gloomy chick was smirking at him, amusement dancing in her purple eyes. She lifted the Fenton Thermos and sucked the tech ghost inside.

Sam grinned when she heard a sigh and the muttered, "I forgot to make it lightning proof...CURSE YOU WEATHER!"


	30. Death

**Title: No Regrets Number: 29, Topic: Death**

**No Regrets**

I suppose I should have expected it. After three years of fighting ghosts and other unnatural beings, my luck was bound to run out. I guess it was my time.

I coughed violently, a hunk of ectoplasm splattering on the floor beside me. It's getting harder to breathe; I can hear it getting shallower by the second. The pain is like fireworks going off inside me-it burns.

The day had gone well enough. I got an F on my English tests, got a few detentions from various teachers, hung out with Sam and Tucker and had family night with my parents and sister. Then around one in the morning, a ghost starts terrorizing the East side. I didn't think I'd bother waking up Sam and Tucker, so I left by myself.

The fight was going as it normally did. Skulker and I exchanged banter and let the ectoplasm fly. I got cocky, and wasn't paying attention as a stray ecto-ray hit me smack in the stomach. The fall to the ground was no picnic either.

I can't say who was more shocked. Skulker is sort of just watching me, and I can't tell what he's thinking. I was kind of expecting some victory remark or something. Maybe he regrets this...pffft. Oh yeah, I'm losing it.

You know how they say life flashes before your eyes? Well, it's true. I saw my fifth birthday party, the day I met Tucker and then Sam, my many (traumatic) Christmases, my first good one, my sixteenth birthday, the day I got ghost powers, the many battles I've had, and various memories of my friends and family.

Of course, I began to wonder what would happen to me. I mean, I'm dying as Phantom, but I still have humanity as Fenton. Does that mean I'll permanently become Phantom in the Zone, or will I fade away? Or will I move on?

I certainly don't want to just fade away.

I give one last cough before my breathing falters. Well, I guess I'm about to find out where I'm headed. Although if I end up in the Zone Clockwork is getting a piece of my mind.

After a quick think back on my life, I have a last contented thought.

I have no regrets.


	31. Money

**Title: A Debt to Pay Number: 30, Topic: Money**

**A Debt to Pay**

Tucker cursed himself as he ran down the hallway. He was known to have idiotic moments, but this one takes the cake.

He had been short twenty bucks and he needed it to buy the newest PDA. He asked everyone he knew but everyone he asked was broke. So, in a desperate moment, he went to the rich kids. Or, if you want to get specific, Dash.

The blonde jock wasn't happy, but agreed to lend the techgeek the money under one condition: he had to pay him back in three days or else pay his debt in another way.

Tucker eagerly agreed and went off to buy his new PDA (which he named Mary). He lost track of three days, those three days being a long weekend and he was determined to program every app imaginable.

When he got back to school and saw an irate Dash waiting on the front steps, well...he remembered his deal.

With an empty pocket he snuck through the back entrance, only to run into Dash on the way to homeroom. So now Tucker was running as fast as he could, glancing over his shoulder every once in a while and panting heavily.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Tucker scrambled backwards as Kwan stepped forward menacingly. "I was just-"

"Settling a debt?" Kwan asked, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Tucker slumped. "Yeah...that's it."

It seemed like wedgies and servitude were in his future.


	32. Love

**Title: Love Sick Number: 31, Topic: Love**

**Love Sick**

Jazz stared at her little brother in concern. He was unusually quiet, sitting in front of the TV with a confused look on his face. "Alright little bro, what's the matter?"

Danny turned his head to look at her. "I...don't know."

Now very worried, Jazz hurried to sit beside him on the couch. She felt his forehead and asked, "Are you sick?"

"I don't think so...although I did have a queasy stomach at lunch today."

"Only at lunch?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah...I was sitting beside Sam and-"

"Oh, I see." Jazz got a knowing smile on her face. She settled back against the cushions and asked thoughtfully, "Did you happen to accidently touch her?"

Danny blushed. "Yeah, my hand brushed hers when I reached for the salt."

"And is that when the butterflies erupted in your stomach?"

The teen widened his blue eyes. "Yeah! How'd you know?"

Jazz giggled. "Come on Danny, isn't it obvious? You're in love with Sam!"

"No way!" Danny cried. "She's my best friend!"

Jazz smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

Danny slumped back in the cushions. "Gee, I guess I am in love with Sam. Have you ever been in love?"

"My business little bro," Jazz replied, playfully poking Danny on the nose. "Hmm...Sam Fenton. Yeah, that has a nice ring to it."

"JAZZ!"


	33. Envy

**Title: Green Monster Number: 32, Topic: Envy**

**Green Monster**

Tucker arched an eyebrow as Sam sank her fingernails into her juice box. "Geez Sam, if you don't like grape I would have traded."

The Goth realized the death grip she held on her drink and quickly let go. "It's not that..." she muttered.

Tucker followed her purple gaze and noticed Danny trying (and failing) to get Paulina's attention. The popular girl simply rolled her eyes and ignored him as the teen halfa tried once more to engage her in conversation. "Ah. I see."

"See what?" Sam snapped, turning her gaze back to her best friend.

Tucker grinned. "Come on, it's no secret that you love Danny!"

"I do not!" Sam cried, more out of habit than anything. After a pause she reluctantly said, "Maybe I do."

"I knew it!" Tucker cheered. Catching Sam's glare he coughed. "Don't worry, Danny loves you to, he just doesn't realize it yet."

Sam looked dubious. "How can you tell? He seems pretty smitten with _Paulina _right now." She said the cheerleaders name with venom.

Tucker waved his hand dismissively. "It's just a phase he's going through. You know, the attractive popular girl. Not that your ugly or anything, you're quite pretty. I mean, not that I think you're pretty-I mean-"

"I think I get the point," Sam cut off the floundering techgeek with a smile. "Thanks."

"Er...you're welcome. Anyway, Danny will come to his senses soon enough. You just have to be patient."

Sam sighed. "I know...but when will Danny get the hint that Paulina just isn't interested."

"He's stubborn, you know that. Besides, you're a lot better than Paulina."

Sam whirled her head back around to face him, eyebrow arched. "Oh really?"

Tucker flushed. "Don't tell her I said that!"

Sam rested her chin in her hands. "Do go on."

"Ah, Sam-!"

"How am I better than Paulina?" Sam asked with a smile.

Tucker sighed. "Oh fine. You actually have some depth to you; you don't follow the crowd and you're not afraid to be your own person. You accept everybody-okay, _mostly _everybody-and you're brave, smart and look past appearances."

Sam grinned. "I wish I had that recorded."

Tucker smirked. "Very funny. Besides, isn't it below you to be jealous of Paulina?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Suuuuuuuure. OUCH! You punched me! ASSUALT!"

"Shut up, Tucker."


	34. Betrayal

**Title: How Dare you? Number: 33, Topic: Betrayal**

**How Dare You?**

"What do you mean, change of plans?" Danny asked in confusion, staring at his two best friends. The three of them were supposed to go to the arcade and hang out when Tucker got a phone call. After some hushed conversation he reluctantly hung up and announced they had to change their plans.

Tucker rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well...I wanted to go to your house and download some files onto your computer."

Danny arched an eyebrow. "For what purpose?"

"Hey, can't I have a back-up back-up?" Tucker asked. "Besides, it won't take long."

The teen halfa shrugged and started for his house, his backpack hanging off his shoulder. Sam, who didn't believe in this excuse for a second, glared at Tucker suspiciously. The techgeek hastily whispered the contents of the phone call to her and her purple eyes widened.

Danny did not notice this and contently skipped up the steps to FentonWorks. Tucker lagged behind but was shoved ahead by Sam. When Danny entered the house, a pair of hands grabbed him and dragged him into the living room. Danny was about to use his ghost powers to fight off the intruders when he realized he was being manhandled by his own parents. "What's the deal?"

Maddie pinned him to the couch and spoke soothingly, "Now dear, don't get upset. We just need to discuss some things."

Danny frowned, his blue eyes darting between his parents before finally landing on his sister. "What's she hiding behind her back?"

Jazz grinned nervously before slowly bringing out a plate of toast. Danny shrieked in horror. "NO!" He glared at his best friends. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"I can't watch!" Tucker muttered, covering his eyes with his hands. "It's too pathetic."

"Give me your PDA then." Sam smiled and started filming the panicked Danny frantically trying to pry himself from his mothers grip.

Tucker sighed. "Tell me when it's over. Man...I have some serious damage control to do after this."


	35. Aftermath

**Title: Splattered Paint Number: 34, Topic: Aftermath**

**Splattered Paint**

"Er...I think we overdid it..." Danny Phantom muttered, floating above Amity Park and wincing. He clutched a silver device in his hands and shoved it behind his back.

"Ya think?" Dani Phantom answered, running a gloved hand through her white ponytail and chuckling sheepishly. "So, how does a public apology and an explanation on how competitive we can get sound?"

Glowing green eyes surveyed the paint splattered scenery below. Trees were purple, the sidewalks were blue and the windows were red. Some people were warily crawling out of hiding, shooting disapproving and annoyed glances at the sky where the two ghost kids were hovering. "Okay, so the next time we have a paintball fight, we do it as Fentons."

"But doing it as ghosts is much more fun!" Dani complained.

Danny threw his hands in the air, accidently launching a paintball in the process. "Oops...anyway, I get enough bad publicity as it is. Our agenda for this afternoon; public apology with the promise it won't happen again and we'll contribute to the clean up."

Dani slumped. "Since when did paintball become so much work?"

"Since you tried taking out Vlad when he was walking through the park and ended up demolishing the playground equipment..."

Dani sighed. "Okay, but if the Guys in White try to arrest us, I'm blaming everything on you."

"Fantastic."


	36. Capture

**Title: A Little Faster Number: 35, Topic: Capture**

**A Little Faster**

Sam ran a hand through her black hair and studied the picture before her. Danny was tied up at the top of the flagpole, upside down and screaming his lungs out. Their peers were laughing hysterically and taking pictures and videos. "Geez. What did Danny do to tick Dash off?"

Tucker shrugged. "I think he spilt his morning hot chocolate all over him."

"On purpose or accidently?"

"I'm going to say on purpose," Tucker replied, watching as the breeze swayed Danny back and forth. "Gee, I've never seen Lancer so mad before."

"Well, Dash did put Danny in danger." Sam shielded her eyes from the morning sun. "How long was he running for before he got caught?"

Tucker calculated it quickly. "I think fifteen minutes and about twenty laps around the entire school."

"Not bad."

"If he's a little faster, he won't get caught next time." Tucker agreed.

"...so, are you filming this?"

"Well duh."


	37. Dread

**Title: Report Card Day Number: 37, Topic: Dread**

**Report Card Day**

Danny had fought evil ghost kings, crazed-up fruit-loops trying to kill his father and witty hunters covered in armour. The fear of battling ghosts wore off and replaced with adrenaline and excitement. And if Danny Phantom fought ghosts that wanted to kill him, then nothing should have scared him, right?

Wrong. Danny Fenton/Phantom hated toast (it was such a burning hatred that it somehow twisted into fear of toast) and even Dash could sometimes scare the crap out of him-especially on Halloween.

Hey, he had Ghost Sense. Not Dash sense.

But this...this was just the worst feeling he would ever experience. Fear bubbling in his stomach, sweat beading on his forehead and his heart pounding so hard he was sure it would burst from his chest.

Yes, it was report card day.

Considering his periodic absences and lack of completed assignments, Danny had little confidence that he would pass. Heck, the only subject he was certain he passed was gym.

"Well class, the day you have been waiting for has arrived," Lancer said dryly as he walked around his classroom, passing out manila folders to nervous and confident students. The nervous ones eyed the envelope hesitantly; as if afraid it would explode. The confident ones easily tore it open and smirked with satisfaction.

Danny fingered his brown envelope and gulped. There was no point in holding it off. He tore it open and pulled out the piece of white paper with the Casper High seal. "AAAAGGGHHH!"

Everyone in the class stopped and looked at the moaning teen with amused looks. Lancer arched an eyebrow and asked, "What's the matter Fenton?"

Danny hit his head off the desk. "When you attend my funereal, I want my funereal music to be Livin' on a Prayer."

Sam snorted. "You failed, huh?"

"Big time."

**I do not own the song Livin' on a Prayer.**


	38. Knowledge

**Title: Knowledge is Power Number: 38, Topic: Knowledge**

**Knowledge is Power**

Despite the many doubts from her little brother, Jazz was firm in believing that the greatest power of all was knowledge. After all, knowledge prepared you for almost anything.

Take history, for example. If you know what happened many years ago, you can try to prevent any recurrences and even pinpoint important events that might have some meaning in the present.

Ghost knowledge, although not her forte, held great importance. Learning about ghosts taught you their weaknesses, their strengths, the different types of ghosts and how they came to be existence. Or even why they exist at all.

Jazz smiled slightly as she read her book. Knowledge about her brother's ghost powers certainly came in handy, as she developed a sense of when he was sneaking up and trying to pull a prank on her. She also knew he would continue to stay invisible and probably try to scare the living daylights out of her.

So she casually swung her book over her head, clobbering it into an unseen solid force. Danny gave a cry of pain and dropped to the ground, turning visible and cradling his now-sore head. "What was that?"

"Sorry, muscle spasm." Jazz said airily, smirking into her book and quelling a giggle.

"_That _was a muscle spasm?" Danny shrieked. "That was so not a muscle spasm?"

"How would you know? You don't have the _knowledge _on what a muscle spasm can do or cause."

"Shut up!"


	39. Revelation

**Title: Oops Number: 36, Topic: Revelation**

**Oops**

Danny stumbled downstairs and moaned. He was exhausted, and thanks to Skulker he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. The hunter just _had _to try and kill him in the middle of the night.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a long sip. A loud crash sounded behind him and his instincts kicked in. The mug shattered on the ground and created a pool of brown liquid as Danny went ghost. He whirled around, arm raised and plasma ready to fire when he froze.

His parents were gaping at him from the kitchen doorway. The loud crash seemed to have been his father dropping an armful of ghost tech. Danny lowered his arm and allowed the plasma to dissipate.

"Aw crap."


	40. Computer

**Title: Crash Number: 39, Topic: Computer**

**Crash**

Computers weren't Danny's area of expertise. He was more of a ghost battling/hero kind of person. Tucker, however, was the most advanced techgeek Danny knew.

And so when the teen halfa tried to open his word documents and found that none could be found, he was appropriately annoyed. So he opened a new one and started typing his report.

It took the better part of two hours, but Danny grinned when he typed the last sentence. The grin disappeared when his computer sparked wildly and went black. The halfa stared blankly at his totalled computer. He hadn't saved his report.

The laughter of Technus a few blocks away told Danny all he needed to know. With an angry scowl he transformed and phased from his bedroom, ready to force Technus to redo his report for him.

He was one techgeek Danny could live without.


	41. Food

**Title: Food Fight! Number: 40, Topic: Food**

**Food Fight**

"I'm screwed!" Danny moaned, burrowing his face in his hands. "The last thing I want to do is go on a trip to the Ghost Zone with my parents! Do you know how that's going to end up?"

Sam ate her salad and looked thoughtfully around the cafeteria. "What if you got detention?"

"I don't know Sam..." Danny said warily. He already served two straight weeks of detention. He wasn't sure if his record could handle any more.

Tucker pushed a plastic container of pudding towards him. "It's either detention or risk exposing your secret. Are you ready for that?"

"No," Danny admitted. He picked up the pudding and sighed. "Here goes nothing."

He flung the pudding high in the air and it hit its intended target-Dash Baxter. The jock froze, white pudding dripping down his face and staining his jacket. He stood up and glared around the room, face turning red. "Who. Did. That?"

Danny gulped and raised a shaking hand. Dash snarled and picked up his pizza. He whipped it at Danny and the teen halfa ducked. The pizza slapped Valeria in the back of the head instead. The ghost hunter shrieked in rage and grabbed her plate of spaghetti, whipping it over her shoulder back at Dash. Her aim was a bit off and soon Star was covered in spaghetti sauce and noodles.

Tucker grinned and climbed on the plastic table. "FOOD FIGHT!" He hollered.

Soon food of all sorts was flying across the cafeteria. Lancer and a few teachers shouted at everyone to calm down, only to get hit by bits of roast beef. Sam, Tucker and Danny crouched under their table, snickering and laughing.

"STOP, CEASE, AND DESIST!" Lancer roared, standing up on his own table in order to get attention. Everyone stopped and dropped their pieces of food. Sauce and juice covered the walls, pudding and slices of bread covered the floors and just about everything else covered the tables.

"Who started this?" Lancer asked in a dangerously low voice, eyes scanning the room.

Every finger in the room pointed at the table the trio were hiding under. They emerged, poorly disguised smirks on their faces. "Well, if you three think this is so funny, then you can clean this entire place up! And you all have detention after school for the next three weeks starting today!"

Danny grinned. "This is the first time I'm actually _glad _to have a detention!"


	42. Crayon

**Title: Pretty! Number: 41, Topic: Crayon**

**Pretty!**

Maddie Fenton sighed wearily when her daughter shrieked loudly. "MOMMY! Come and see Danny!"

The ghost hunter shook her head and placed her washcloth in the soapy sink. "Coming dear."

She walked down the hallway and into the living room. She clapped a hand over her mouth in amusement and stared at the sight before her. Jazz had been colouring calmly and seemed to have been interrupted by her four-year old brother that waddled into the room.

Daniel Fenton scribbled happily on the walls with a purple crayon, drawing random lines and circles on the clean walls. Jazz was trying to pry the crayon from his grip, but he shoved her backwards every time and continued his masterpiece.

"Mommy!" Jazz complained, a pout on her lips as she crossed her arms. "Danny stole my crayon and won't listen to me!"

"Danny!" Maddie scolded gently, picking up her son and taking the crayon from his hands. "You don't write on the walls! You write on paper!"

Danny just giggled and clapped his hands happily. "Pwetty, Mommy!"

Maddie chuckled. "Yes dear, it's _very _pretty."


	43. Acceptance

**Title: We'll Always Love You Number: 42, Topic: Acceptance**

**Continuation of Oops**

**We'll Always Love You**

An awkward silence descended on the kitchen as Danny hastily transformed back into Fenton. "Er...how much did you see?"

"How?" Maddie whispered, staring at her son as if he were a stranger. In a way, he kind of was.

Danny gulped nervously, moving back and pressing against the counter. He eyed his parents warily, half-expecting them to whip out Blasters and start shooting the ecto-plasma out of him. "Well...it was when you built the Fenton Portal. I wanted to explore it, and when I did I accidently hit the on button while I was inside. The result was...Danny Phantom."

"You could have died!" Maddie cried.

Danny shrugged. "In a way, I think I did. I don't really know how everything works. I just go with it."

"Does anyone know?" Jack asked suddenly, staring at his son.

"Just Sam and Tucker...and Jazz," he answered. "That's it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked with a hurt expression on his face.

Danny threw his hands in the air. "You hunt ghosts for a living! Your catchphrase is 'I'm going to tear you apart molecule by molecule!' Of course I should be afraid to tell you! What if you hated me, kicked me out or-"

He found himself wrapped in a hug by both his mother and father. "No matter what Daniel Fenton, we will _always _love you."


	44. Finger

**Title: Finger Trap Number: 43, Topic: Finger**

**Finger Trap**

"Jazz! Help me!"

Jazz instantly dropped her book and jumped from the living room couch. She grabbed the Fenton Thermos resting on the coffee table and jogged up the stairs. She burst into her little brother's room and swung the Fenton Thermos around, eyes darting about wildly. "What's the matter? Where's the ghost?"

Danny picked himself up from the floor and held out his hands. "Get it off!"

Jazz stared at the Chinese Finger Trap that held Danny's two fingers together. She looked at him in disbelief before shaking her head and walking away.

"Jazz!"

**I don't own Chinese Finger Traps. You ever try those things? I haven't...wish I could though.**


	45. Pencil

**Title: WHERE IS IT? Number: 44, Topic: Pencil**

**WHERE IS IT?**

Danny frowned as he heard repeated thumps coming from his sister's bedroom. He got up from his computer and walked across the hall to Jazz's room. He knocked once, and when he didn't get an answer pushed the door open. "Hey!"

He ducked as Jazz threw a book over her shoulder and continued rummaging around her book bag frantically. Papers and books were scattered all over the floor and Danny scowled. "What are you doing?"

"I can't find it!" Jazz shrieked, upending her bag and grabbing her red hair in panic. "I'm in the middle of a breakthrough and I _can't find my pencil!_"

"It's behind your ear, you freak!"

"...shut up Danny!"


	46. Kids

**Title: Like Father Like Son Number: 45, Topic: Kids**

**Like Father, Like Son**

A little boy with shaggy black hair and baggy jeans ran down the hallway, shrieking wildly and ducking behind the green couch. A frazzled woman wearing a black dress came running after him, holding a plate of toast and crying, "Come on D.J! It's just toast! You need to eat breakfast before the school bus comes!"

Daniel Junior whimpered and peered over the edge of the couch. "Daddy says toast will turn me dry and crusty! I want cereal!"

Sam Fenton nearly screamed in frustration. "Daddy was just kidding! Toast is good!"

D.J shook his head wildly. "Nuh-uh!"

"Good boy," Danny Fenton praised, straitening his jacket and walking towards the front door. He pecked Sam on the cheek (ignoring her death glare) and hugged his son tightly. He turned his back to grab his keys and Sam shrieked.

"Danny! He turned invisible again!"

Sure enough, the little boy was nowhere to be found. Danny chuckled. D.J certainly went to extreme measures to avoid toast. "Like father, like son."

Sam growled, "You are in _so _much trouble when you get back from work."

And just like when they were kids, Sam's threats still sent a shiver of fear down Danny's spine.


	47. Sick

**Title: Gross Number: 46, Topic: Sick**

**Gross**

"Danny?" Jazz asked, regarding her little brother in concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

The teen halfa managed a weak smile and a nod. He was as pale as a ghost (no pun intended) and there were dark bags under his eyes. His walk was slow and sluggish and he kept coughing. Jazz arched an eyebrow. "You don't look okay."

The siblings were currently walking to school, but Jazz put a hand on Danny's shoulder to stop him. She rested a hand against his forehead and frowned. "You're burning up! And I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing for a ghost with an ice core..."

Danny sighed heavily. "I'm fine Jazz. If I don't go to school today, I'm going to have to make up my missed work tomorrow. I don't need an extra workload."

"But you're sick! I'm sure Lancer will understand-"

She froze and wrinkled her nose in disgust when Danny suddenly vomited all over her new shoes. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that..."

"Ew...okay, you're going home, and I'm changing my shoes. By the way, you now owe me forty dollars."


	48. Normal

**Title: What is Normal? Number: 47, Topic: Normal**

**What is Normal?**

Many people in school get bullied for being 'weird'. But what if being 'weird' is their normal? In fact, how would you define being normal? Is it someone with average clothes, a modest house and average family? Is it someone who gets decent grades and hangs out with friends at the mall? Is it someone with loads of money and is constantly fashionable?

Or is it someone who gets above-average grades and spends most of their time in the library?

For Sam, being normal was getting into a fight with her parents about her friends and her lack of pink clothes. Normal for her was reading poetry at her favourite Goth bookstore and eating vegan foods. Normal for her was fighting ghosts alongside her two best friends.

For Tucker, being normal was having every piece of technology he could get his hands on and tinker with it. Normal was developing new technology that would benefit everyone. Being normal for him meant eating five times the normal amount of food and hacking into ghost armour.

For Jazz, being normal was getting perfect grades and spending most of her time studying and reading. Normal was looking into universities and colleges and already preparing her thesis. Normal was protecting her little brother and preventing him from doing something stupid.

For Danny, being normal meant getting beat up constantly by Dash, getting shot down by Paulina and failing almost every subject. Normal meant skipping class regularly to fight ghosts as Danny Phantom and getting countless detentions. Normal meant saving Amity Park time and time again and trying to keep his secret safe. Normal meant running from the Red Huntress and his parents so they didn't tear Phantom apart molecule by molecule.

So what is normal?


	49. Hair

**Title: Natural Hair Colour Number: 48, Topic: Hair**

**Natural Hair Colour**

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked, taking a sip from his soda and looking around the semi-crowded Nasty Burger. "She was supposed to meet us half an hour ago."

"She said she had a hair appointment after school remember?" Tucker took a large bite of his burger and wiped some grease off his chin.

Just as he said that sentence the glass door to the Nasty Burger swung open and Sam shuffled in, keeping a tight hold on the black beret that covered her hair. Danny and Tucker shared a glance as Sam sat down in their booth and slumped as low as she could.

"Uh...what's with the beret?" Tucker asked. "I mean, I know _I _look good when I wear it, but I don't think it's your style."

Sam scowled. "I'm having a bad hair day, alright?"

Tucker rolled his blue-green eyes. "Sam, you've never cared about your appearance before. At least not too much. So how bad could that hair appointment have gone?"

Danny reached over and plucked the beret from Sam's head. The two boys gaped in shock when blonde locks tumbled down and framed her pale face. Mortified, Sam snatcher her hat back and crammed it back over her hair. "That was a cheap move Danny!"

"What the heck was that?" Tucker exclaimed.

Sam groaned. "I can't believe you didn't figure it out. My mom's hair colour is red, and my dad's is blonde. Black is not my natural hair colour."

"Geez!" Danny cried. "I honestly never would have figured that out."

"I went to the hair dresser to get another dye job, but my mom called ahead and told them to wash out the dye completely. I got mad when they said they ran out of black hair dye and told them to order some pronto. I go back in two days to get my hair dyed back to black."

Tucker smirked at Danny. "Just think of all the blonde jokes! The possibilities are endless..."

"I hate you so much right now."


	50. Paint

**Title: Goths and Pink Number: 49, Topic: Paint**

**Goths and Pink**

Danny Phantom floated outside of Sam Manson's window. He kept a tight hold on Tucker, who was holding two large steel cans of paint. Both boys were trying to bite back giggles as to not wake anyone in the household up. "Sam is going to kill us!"

"It'll totally be worth it to see the look on her face," he whispered with a grin. The two phased through the brick walls and appeared into Sam's dark bedroom. The Goth was snoring softly, curled up in her covers. Danny set Tucker down and rummaged through his backpack. He pulled out two paintbrushes and handed them to Tucker. Then he pulled out a pair of earmuffs and gently set them over Sam's ears.

"Let's get to it!" Tucker whispered. He dipped his paintbrush in the thick vat of paint and grinned. "This is going to be so cool!"

...

The morning sunlight seemed a lot brighter than usual. Sam blinked blearily and sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning. When she got a clear view of her room, she froze and gaped.

Her entire bedroom had been painted pink. Bright, shocking hot pink! It was a huge eyesore and made Sam whimper in fear. Judging from the wetness, the new paintjob had been done recently.

"DANNY! TUCKER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sam screamed angrily. "Ugh! It burns!"

...

Danny and Tucker were laughing hysterically over at the Fenton house. Tucker had set up a small camera so that the two could catch Sam's reaction when she woke up. The image on the laptop continued to scream and swear.

"Oh man! This is the best prank ever!" Tucker cheered.

Danny frowned suddenly. "Wait, where did she go?"

The Goth was no longer on the screen. The two boys grew increasingly anxious when she did not reappear.

"Danny! Tucker! Sam's here!" Jazz called.

The two boys froze. "Er...fun time over?"

"Fun time over." Danny agreed, picking up Tucker and phasing them both through the bedroom wall.

They really needed to start thinking things through.


	51. Dance

**Title: Dance Fever Number: 50, Topic: Dance**

**Dance Fever**

"Tell me when it's over!" Sam groaned, covering her eyes and ducking her head in embarrassment. She had known agreeing to come to Casper High's semi-formal dance would be the longest night of her life, but she didn't expect this...

Danny, however, was extremely amused. The disco ball cast silver sparkles around the large gym and the music pounded the air. In the middle of the gym was Tucker Foley, throwing his arms around and shaking his hips like no tomorrow.

"I wish I had a camera," he said with a grin. "This is amazing!"

"Make him stop!" Sam cried.

Tucker threw himself around the room, dancing and shaking and throwing his arms in the air. Sweat coursed down his face and his tie was undone and hanging from his neck. Danny widened his blue eyes and called, "Tucker! Look out!"

But it was too late. The techgeek crashed into the food table and toppled backwards, the punch bowl falling over his head. Sticky red punch dripped down his face and stained his tux and the bowl covered his head.

Sam peeked through her fingers and let out a snicker. "That should cool him down."

It was a night that everyone remembered for a long time.


	52. Time

**Title: Second Chance Number: 51, Topic: Time**

**Second Chance**

Danny understood that time was a very delicate thing. Messing with time was a fool's move. The very fabric of time was fragile, and only the Master knew how to manipulate it. Sometimes mistakes were made in the present that greatly affected the future. Clockwork would calmly examine every possible angle, every possible outcome, and then make his move.

But then again, Clockwork knew everything. The Observer's disliked the way Clockwork handled the time stream. He interfered too much. Clockwork would disagree. He only interfered when it was needed. He would make sure everything was the way it was supposed to be, and that was all.

And so when Danny clutched a dying Sam to his chest, tears spilling down his face and strangled sobs escaping his throat, he knew he would have to ask Clockwork for help. He would beg for a second chance.

The paramedics pried Sam from his grasp. Danny let out a shaky breath and took off, knowing there was only one person who could help him now.

Clockwork stroked his staff, red eyes scanning the many time screens before him. When Danny burst in his cathedral, sobbing and his words coming out muddled, Clockwork watched him calmly before placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason, Daniel."

"Please," he choked out, eyes filled with pain. "Please..."

The Master of Time closed his eyes for a few moments before slowly nodding. "One more chance, Danny. One more chance to save her. That is all I can give you."

The gratitude that filled Danny's glowing green eyes was almost overwhelming. He flew off at a rapid speed, determined to save his best friend and girlfriend.

Clockwork turned back around, staring at his many clocks with a small smile on his pale face. "Yes...everything is as it should be."


	53. Cry

**Title: Boys Do Cry Number: 52, Topic: Cry**

**Boys Do Cry**

Sam decided she had a good reason to laugh. After all, he was Danny Phantom, savoir of Amity Park and battler of ghosts. A plasma blast to the chest and he didn't even bat an eye. But set him and Tucker in front of her plasma TV when _The Notebook _was on?

Comedy gold.

"It's so depressing and happy at the same time!" Danny blubbered, tears falling down his pale face and emotionally filled baby blue eyes locked on the screen.

"It's not fair!" Tucker howled. Crumpled tissues littered the carpeted floor and the jumbo-box was placed between them. The two teen boys were bawling their eyes out and sobbing into each other's shoulders.

Sam shook her head and snickered. "I can't wait to tell everyone about this..."

Tucker pointed an accusing finger at her. "You have no heart! How dare you make fun in such a touching and sad moment?"

"Shun!" Danny cried, turning his back on the Goth. "She has no emotions. She does not understand how we feel."

The Goth rolled her eyes. The things she had to put up with...

**I do not own the Notebook. Have any of you seen that movie? I bawled my eyes out... **


	54. Help

**Title: Geeks and Flagpoles Number: 53, Topic: Help**

**Geeks and Flagpoles**

It was a nice day out. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and there was a calm breeze wafting through the air.

But unfortunately, Tucker couldn't seem to enjoy the nice weather, considering he was currently flapping from side to side, strung up on the flagpole.

"GET ME DOWN!" He hollered, trying not to thrash too much. It was a long drop down, and the thin string that was tied around his waist was flimsy enough.

"I'll get you down if you do my homework for a week!" Dash hollered back, a smirk twisting on his face as he glanced up at the geek.

Tucker scowled. Dash was the one that put him up there! "One of these days..." he muttered. "FINE! JUST GET ME DOWN!"

Dash gave the string a tug and Tucker fell to the ground. He groaned in pain and gingerly got up, untying the string from his waist and limping away.

Danny grinned at him. Tucker glowered. "Thanks for the help."

The teen halfa shrugged. "Sorry dude, but it was freaking hilarious."

"The world hates me..." Tucker groaned before stumbling off towards home. He had twice the amount of homework to do.


	55. Ghost

**Title: Welcome to Amity Park Number: 54, Topic: Ghost**

**Welcome to Amity Park**

Aurora Demise believed in things that could be proved by logic and science. So when her parents told her they would be moving to a place that had ghosts, she was skeptical. Ghosts and aliens were flimsy subjects with some proof, but not concrete enough for her.

The fourteen-year old girl tucked her blonde hair behind her ears and adjusted the pink square-framed glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. She slung her black leather book bag over her shoulder and took one last glance in the mirror. Her first day outfit consisted of a green blouse, dark skinny jeans and white flats.

Satisfied with her ensemble, the girl exited her new home and walked a few blocks towards her new high school. Her parents had also told her that Casper High got more ghost disturbances than any other place in Amity.

Again, Aurora needed some actual proof in order to believe it.

And when she was knocked backwards by some sort of sonic blast, she was appropriately bewildered. She looked up from her spot on the concrete and stared into the turquoise eyes of a pale and glowing ghost that was hovering in front of her.

The flaming blue hair flickered when the ghost glared at her. "You got in the way of my shot, dipstick!"

Aurora could only blink. The ghost raised her guitar and went to slam some chords when a green blast sent her flying. A ghost that seemed about her age flew by, a teasing grin on his face. "Aw, Ember! I thought dipstick was my nickname!"

The two battled it out and the new girl found herself being dragged away by a Goth girl and a boy with PDA's strapped to his belt. They lugged her away to safety and she managed to speak. "Geez...my parents weren't kidding when they said there would be ghosts."

The Goth and techgeek glanced at each other before smiling at her. "Welcome to Amity Park!"


	56. Hatred

**Title: A Great Enemy Number: 55, Topic: Hatred**

**A Great Enemy**

Danny had many enemies that hated him, but he was reluctant to say he hated anyone. Hate was a strong word, and hate tied in to anger. He knew anger was one of his strong emotions and tried to keep his cool. After all, he had seen what happened when he got angry. Granted, that was ten years in the future, but still.

He would say he had a strong dislike for many people. When you were a hero, you couldn't hate people. You had to be fair.

Vlad Plasmius, however, was bordering on the line between intense dislike and outright hate. The man really got under Danny's skin. And the fact he threatened his father didn't help their 'relationship'. But Danny remembered that Vlad had helped him out in the alternate time line, and so decided to give his archenemy the benefit of the doubt.

Anyone could change, after all.

But there was one ghost that Danny hated with a passion. This ghost killed his loved ones without remorse and terrorized his home town. This ghost used his power to intimidate and strike fear in everyone's hearts.

Danny hated Dark Dan with all his heart.

After all, the greatest enemy you can have is yourself.


	57. Hunt

**Title: Ultimate Prize Number: 56, Topic: Hunt**

**Ultimate Prize**

When he was alive, he had been the greatest hunter to ever grace the jungles. No prey escaped his wrath and no mercy was shown. Then he had died by a stray bullet from his hunting assistant, and the world's greatest hunter was no more.

But the Ghost Zone's greatest ghost hunter was born.

Skulker continued his reputation in the afterlife, catching many different types of ghosts and locking them in his zoo. No ghost was out of his reach.

That is, until _he _came.

Danny Phantom had riled the Ghost Zone with his appearance. After all, he kicked their butts on a daily basis and saved the pathetic town of Amity Park. Skulker found his next prey and went on the hunt. And for the first time in a long time, he failed.

The ghost boy managed to elude him time and time again. Soon Skulker no longer wanted the boy in his zoo. He wanted his pelt hanging on his wall.

He wanted the ultimate prize.

And he had the entire afterlife to get it.


	58. Denial

**Title: Clueless Number: 57, Topic: Denial**

**Clueless**

"Hey Danny?"

Danny turned to look at his best friend. "What's up Sam?"

"The dance is next week...and...um..." Sam fumbled for the words she was searching for, a blush on her pale cheeks. She rarely got flustered and was frustrated at herself for not being able to ask a simple question.

"Oh yeah! I wonder if Paulina will go with me..." A lovesick smile crossed his face and Sam scowled. She slapped Danny upside the head and jumped from the stone wall they were sitting on. She stormed down the field and towards town.

Tucker cradled his head in his hands as Danny rubbed his stinging cheek. "Geez! What got into her?"

The techgeek looked at the blue sky in exasperation. "You idiot. Sam likes you!"

"Well I should hope so! She's one of my best friends!"

"You're killing me here...she _likes _you likes you." Tucker enunciated the first like, hoping to drill through his friend's thick skull.

Danny widened his blue eyes. "No way! I mean, it would be alright if she did, but if it didn't work out it would put such a damper on our friendship! And besides, I don't like her like that."

The sudden thoughtful look on his face told otherwise. Tucker rolled his blue-green eyes and said, "Dude, if you really do like her, quit saying you don't and go-"

The techgeek nearly fell from his perch on the wall as Danny leapt off and took off after the Goth, hollering her name and sprinting with everything he had. Tucker stared after him for a moment before shaking his head. "It's about time..."


	59. Sing

**Title: Amity Idol Flop Number: 58, Topic: Sing**

**Amity Idol Flop**

"He's really not going to do this, is he?" Danny asked, slinking low in his chair and glancing around the crowded food court. It had been transformed into an audition station for anyone that wanted to be on Amity Idol. Silver stars hung from the ceiling and a long table was set up in front of the make-shift stage. Three judges were scribbling in notepads and listening intently to the contestant on the stage.

"I think he is." Sam whispered back. The two had tried talking Tucker out of auditioning, but he was certain he was a star just waiting to be discovered.

"Good, good. A bit scratchy, but I suppose you could overcome that." A gray-haired man adjusted the wire-framed glasses on his nose and called, "Tucker Foley!"

The eager techgeek rushed into the middle of the stage, sweaty hands clamped over the microphone. The judge made a gesture and the music started. Sam and Danny covered their ears and winced.

The voice that came from Tucker was like nails on a chalkboard. His shrill, tuneless and rough singing voice caused a few glasses to shatter and many children to start shrieking in fear. A few people picked up their lunch and chucked it at the horrible singer.

Tucker dropped the microphone and winced at the feedback. He tried avoiding the food and took off, covering his head with his beret.

Sam shook her head. "And another star burns before it can even begin to shine."


	60. Music

**Title: Getting in the Moment Number: 59, Topic: Music**

**Getting in the Moment**

Sam stared at Danny's report card, and then at Danny. "You can't be serious!"

Tucker snickered. "That's just sad dude."

Danny threw his hands in the air. "It's not my fault! I learned to play the guitar and I did really well in my exam!"

"Doesn't seem like it," Sam teased. She gestured towards the not-so-good grade and smiled. "Did you do anything that might have dug the nail in the coffin?"

The teen halfa slumped in his seat. "I...kind of got into the moment."

"Elaborate please."

Danny sighed. "I smashed the guitar when I finished playing, okay?"

His two best friends didn't let him forget _that _for a long time.


	61. Glasses

**Title: Tower of Root Beer Number: 60, Topic: Glasses**

**Tower of Root Beer**

Sam lounged on her leather couch, her violet eyes flickering from Danny and Tucker and back to her plasma TV. Her two best friends were currently in the process of stacking wine glasses into some sort of pyramid. "Do I want to know?"

"Ya know how some people make wine fountains out of these things?" Danny asked as he gently set a glass at the very top. "Well, we want our own fountain of root beer."

"It's gonna be great!" Tucker grinned and held up a plastic bottle of root beer. "Are ya ready Danny?"

The two boys held up the bottle and gently started pouring the liquid into the top wine glass. Slowly the drink started to overflow and trickle into the other wine glasses. Danny stood on his tiptoes and accidently brushed the middle glasses with his torso.

Sam watched calmly as the glasses tumbled in a chain reaction; all shattering on the carpeted floor. The bottle followed suite, a large dark stain appearing as the liquid gushed out. Danny and Tucker froze, eyes wide and mouths open.

"My mom is going to kill you. Those were a wedding gift."


	62. Loser

**Title: The Real Loser Number: 61, Topic: Loser**

**The Real Loser**

Danny had been called a loser so often; he rarely thought much of it. But when he did, he really pondered the definition of a loser. Was it someone who lost regularly? Was it someone who was nerdy or weird?

Danny had two best friends that supported him no matter what. He had a family that taught him morals and what really mattered. He had a sister who gave him a reality check when he needed it the most.

The friends Dash had were interchangeable; they were only friends because they were all popular. If one lost their popularity, he was shunned and replaced. He was spoiled and did not know how to treat his fellow peers with respect. Everyone did what he said not out of respect, but because they feared him.

So who was the real loser?

Because in Danny's opinion, he was the luckiest loser in the world.


	63. White

**Title: Snowy Days Number: 62, Topic: White**

**Snowy Days**

"I don't think this is a good idea." Sam warned, tugging her hat lower over her eyes and frowning. The white blanket covered every inch of Amity Park. She and her two best friends were crouching on the roof of Casper High (thanks to Danny's flying) and studying the popular crowd below.

"Come on Sam! We're way up here! There's no way they can catch us." Danny replied confidently. He packed a large snowball and held it over the side of the roof. "Ready Tucker?"

"You know it!" Tucker grinned and the two boys dropped their snowballs over the side. They slammed right onto Dash and Kwan's heads. The two jocks shrieked in surprise and did a little dance, shaking out their jackets and shivering while their peers laughed.

Danny and Tucker high-fived and Sam could not help but smirk. Danny threw up his hands in victory, but lost his perch on the roof and tumbled over the side. Tucker and Sam winced when he landed in a large snow drift-right beside the popular crowd.

"FENTON!" Dash bellowed angrily.

Sam whistled. "Looks like Danny is going to be getting some major frostbite."

"Ouch...I'm glad I'm not Danny right-AAAAGGHHH!"

The techgeek cried out as Sam promptly pushed him off the roof.


	64. Black

**Title: Blackout Number: 63, Topic: Black**

**Blackout**

Danny bounced eagerly on the couch. A bowl of popcorn was clutched in his hands and his baby blue eyes were fixed on the television screen. He ignored the thunder coming from outside and crossed his pyjama-clad legs.

Jazz entered the living room and glanced at the television. A frown crossed her face. "Are you seriously watching this?"

"Yes! Now shut up. This is finale night!" Danny hissed back. "Do you know how long I waited for this?"

"Reality shows," she muttered and left the room.

Another boom of thunder echoed and Danny hastily turned up the volume. The host appeared back on the screen and announced, "The winner of this year's season is-"

There was a fizzling sound and then the screen (and the rest of the house) went black. The teen halfa froze in disbelief for a second before screaming in agony.

Why did this stuff have to happen to him?


	65. Rainbow

**Title: At Ease Number: 64, Topic: Rainbow**

**At Ease**

It was days like these that Danny stopped what he was doing and stared at the bluish-grey sky. The misty rain would lightly rip down the glass or drench his raven hair, depending on whether he was outside or inside. The few rays of sun would pierce through the clouds and gently light up the world below.

And then the colours appeared in the sky. The arc of colours that always caught Danny's interest. The teen would stare at the rainbow for long periods of time and would not look away until the rainbow disappeared.

The beauty of nature made him feel at peace. And in his hectic life, the few moments of peace that you got were always memorable and worthwhile.


	66. Kiss

**Title: Happy Birthday Number: 65, Topic: Kiss**

**Happy Birthday**

After about a week of fretting, Danny finally came to a decision. Sam's birthday was today, and he figured out what he would give her. He just hoped he wouldn't get laughed at...

He spotted the Goth hanging by the stone steps of Casper High. Gulping nervously he approached and hesitantly tapped her on the shoulder. Sam turned around and Danny quickly acted, closing his eyes and planting his lips on hers.

Sam's eyes widened before fluttering shut and she leaned in a bit. The other kids around cheered loudly and Tucker just rolled his eyes and walked away with a smirk on his face.

Danny pulled away and his face was the colour of a tomato. "H-Happy birthday Sam."

The Goth swayed a bit on her feet. "Oh yeah...best birthday present ever."


	67. Sister

**Title: Siblings Number: 66, Topic: Sister**

**Siblings**

Danny whimpered as the thunder crashed and lightning flashed. The rain pounded on his window and the shadows were beginning to creep him out. Six-year old Danny crawled from his bed and padded down the hall with his arms wrapped tightly around him. Timidly, he knocked on his sister's bedroom door.

Eight-year old Jazz opened the door and tiredly rubbed her eyes. "Danny?" She yawned. "What is it?"

"I'm scared." Danny whispered. "Can I stay with you?"

Jazz nodded sleepily and allowed Danny in her room. She tucked him in her bed before snuggling up next to him. Danny closed his eyes and curled up against his big sister every time the thunder boomed.


	68. Water

**Title: Broken Faucet Number: 67, Topic: Water**

**Broken Faucet**

Danny straightened out his tuxedo and smiled. He had managed to get into the monkey suit without a complaint, and if he managed to get through this wedding without screwing anything up he got to go to the amusement park of his choice with Sam and Tucker.

"One quick glass of water," he muttered to himself. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and cranked the tap. Water gushed out and sprayed him in the face, dripping down his neck and drenching his tux. Danny coughed and hastily turned it off.

He stared at his reflection in the window and sighed. "Fantastic...I look like a drowned rat."

Considering the fact he made his family thirty minutes late, he didn't get to go to an amusement park.


	69. Flames

**Title: Hair Don't Number: 68, Topic: Flames**

**Hair Don't**

Danny and Sam lounged against the front steps leading to Casper High. The two were waiting impatiently for their techgeek friend to show up. "Where the heck is he?"

"Right there," Danny informed, gesturing towards the confident stride of Tucker as he made it to his two best friends.

"You guys ready to see something awesome?" He asked.

Sam arched an eyebrow. "I'm scared, but alright."

Tucker ignored her and reached for his beret. He whipped it off his head and his two friends stared at him open mouthed.

His black hair had been died with bright blue streaks to look like flames. He grinned at them expectantly.

Sam broke the silence. "Dude, you look like a male Ember. And it ain't hot."


	70. Glow

**Title: Don't Ask Number: 69, Topic: Glow**

**Don't Ask**

All ten pairs of eyes locked on Danny Fenton as he slouched into the classroom. Mr. Lancer blinked and hesitantly ventured, "Mr. Fenton?"

A green-glowing teen slumped in his chair and scowled. "Don't ask. Just...don't ask."

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances. Cautiously, Tucker reached out and poked Danny, only to get an electric shock and fly to the other side of the room, smoking. He groaned in pain and muttered "Dude...what the heck?"

Danny glowered at his desk. "I _told _you, don't ask!"

Sam looked at him sympathetically. "Did your parents try to experiment on you when you were asleep again?"

"...they mean well. They mean well..."


	71. Celebrity

**Title: Privacy: Invaded Number: 70, Topic: Celebrity **

**Privacy: Invaded**

Danny knew that being a celebrity would be difficult. It meant stalkers, fan-girls and weird stories popping up on the Internet. But he appreciated the support, and always did his best to be nice and grateful.

But when someone stole his boxers, a line had to be drawn.

When he got the time, Dash Baxter was so getting a restraining order.


	72. Freak

**Title: Rat Problem Number: 71, Topic: Freak**

**Rat Problem**

Danny rested his chin in the palm of his hand and struggled to keep his baby blue eyes open. Lancer's lectures were hardly attention-grabbing, but he did want to pass high school. Unfortunately, Lancer wasn't making this whole be-excited-about-learning thing easy.

Something brushed against his shoe and he furrowed his brow in confusion. He peered curiously over the side of his desk and gaped. Slinking by his red and white sneaker was a fat, brown rat.

"EEEEK!"

The girl-like shriek pierced the relatively silent class, and Lancer instantly stopped his speech to stare at his pupil standing on his desk and doing a little dance. "Mr. Fenton! What are you doing?"

"There's a rat!" Danny cried, shaking his hands in disgust. "OMG, it brushed my shoe! It's so big...THERE IT GOES! IT'S CLIMBING MY CHAIR! OMG!"

Sam burrowed her face in her hands, feeling terribly embarrassed for her best friend as he hastily jumped onto Tucker's desk as the rat skirted up onto Danny's chair. It wiggled it's whiskers and didn't seemed to be bothered by the shrieking girls.

"Call the exterminator!" Danny wailed. "Call the health department!"

The Goth rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Honestly!" She snapped. Sam got up from her desk and stormed up to the rat. She picked him (or her) up gently and brought it over to the window. Danny let out a cry of shock. "You're _touching _it!"

"My hero," she muttered sarcastically. She opened the window and let the rat outside. "There. Now he can be free."

Danny, suddenly aware of the scene he caused, paled and froze on Tucker's desk. The techgeek giggled madly into his hands and Mr. Lancer, who decided this was as normal as it got in Amity Park, raised an eyebrow and gestured towards Danny's desk. "Will be so kind as to sit down so I may continue my lesson?"

The teen halfa nodded silently and gingerly sat down in his desk. But he couldn't concentrate...

He was afraid the rat would crawl through the hole in the window screen.


	73. Torture

**Title: The Rat is Back Number: 72, Topic: Torture**

**Sorry...couldn't resist.**

**The Rat is Back**

Danny couldn't stop shuddering after English class finally ended. He was so busy trying to forget about the rat and his humiliating display that he didn't notice Sam's lips twitching as they headed towards his locker.

"I _never _want to go through that again," he whispered. Danny turned his lock combo and swung the metal door open. "EEEEKKK!"

The brown rat wiggled its little pink nose and Danny dropped his books in a panic. He shoved Tucker aside and ran down the hall screaming his head off. Tucker picked himself off the ground and brushed the dust off of his yellow sweater. "So...wanna tell me what that was about?"

Sam giggled. "I couldn't resist." She picked the rat from Danny's locker and slipped it in the side pocket of her backpack. "It's just so funny to see him react like that."

"How'd you get it back?"

"Well, instead of going to the bathroom when I got the hall pass, I snuck outside and found this sweet thing nosing by the rose bushes."

Tucker shook his head, a grin on his face. "Danny's going to be traumatized for life."

"At least Jazz will have her first therapy patient."


	74. Game

**Title: The Game Number: 73, Topic: Game**

**The Game**

Sam shuffled casually into the school cafeteria a few minutes after the bell rang. She dropped her spider backpack by Tucker's feet and climbed onto the plastic table. Her two best friends exchanged glances, but said nothing.

"ATTENTION CASPER HIGH!" Sam shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth.

Silence fell gradually around the cafeteria and Sam cleared her throat. "I am here to announce I just lost the Game!"

Heckles and boos immediately followed her statement and the Goth found herself being pelted by corn and croutons.

But it was totally worth it.

**I may have lost the Game...but so did you.**

**I don't own the Game, but does anyone?**


	75. Goodbye

**Title: A New Beginning Number: 74, Topic: Goodbye**

**A New Beginning**

It was every parents dream to see their child's wedding. And it came as no surprise when Danny proposed to Sam the day after their high school graduation. It was always meant to be.

Neither of them wanted an extravagant wedding. Although Sam was wary, she did invite her parents to their small backyard wedding on the agreement that they would behave. The Manson pair maintained a stony silence throughout the following week, but did not interfere.

It was a nice day. The sky was crystal blue and a dozen or so fold-up chairs dotted the Manson's wide backyard. Danny stood in front of the minister, nervously tugging on his bowtie and casting anxious glances at the backdoor. Tucker, Danny's best man, winked at Danny to reassure him.

Jazz, Sam's maid of honour, kept fingering her loose bun and bouncing on her toes in excitement. Even though she was wearing a short, black dress (Jazz expected something like this from Sam) the young adult was just happy to see her little brother get married.

It could be argued Jack was blubbering more than Maddie was, but the wedding had not started yet, and the ghost hunter knew she would be bawling by the end.

The music began, and Danny froze for just a second before keeping his hands firmly by his side. The backdoor slid open and Jeremy Manson exited with his arm wrapped firmly through his daughters elbow crook.

Pamela instantly burst into tears. It may not have been the wedding (or groom) she had expected of her daughter, but it was still one of the most emotional moments for a parent.

Sam's dress was long and black. She had grown out her black hair so it tumbled past her shoulders and a black veil graced her face. Danny seemed awestruck, and when Jeremy (reluctantly) gave his daughter away, the teen halfa offered a small smile. Jeremy smiled warily back, and when he sat down a few tears gathered in his eyes.

The service went smoothly, and when the minister came to 'does anyone have reason why these two should not wed' portion, the Mansons sat stock still, much to Sam's relief.

Maddie was doing quite well during the whole thing, but when her baby boy tenderly kissed his best friend and wife, the tears broke through the barriers and cascaded down her face. Danny was no longer a child. He would be starting his own life, with his own family. He would live in another house, in who-knows-what state. It was a farewell to the Danny she coddled, taught and comforted.

But it was a hello to her grown son who would always make her proud.

It was a new beginning for all of them.


	76. Box

**Title: Small Things Amuse Small Minds Number: 75, Topic: Box**

**Small Things Amuse Small Minds**

Sam and Tucker stared at their best friend. The two were currently framed in Danny's bedroom door, unsure of whether or not to venture inside.

The fourteen-year old teen halfa was in the middle of his hardwood floor, a small box on his head with crudely drawn eyes and mouth on the face part in black marker. He was making robotic sounds that were muffled thanks to the box on his head.

"What is he doing?" Sam whispered, watching Danny with slight concern. Their friend had not seemed to notice their presence yet.

Tucker shook his head, fingers brushing his pocket where his PDA rested. "I think he's pretending to be a robot."

"...yes, but why?"

"I knew fighting the Box Ghost would get to him someday. He's completely lost it, and even gone box-crazy!"

Danny was humming and making beeping sounds now as he attempted to do the robot dance. Tucker could no longer resist and pulled out his PDA and snapped a quick picture. Sam shook her head and pulled Tucker away and down the stairs. Jazz encountered them at the bottom.

"Leaving already?" She asked, a bit suspicious.

Tucker smirked. "Danny's...a bit occupied right now."

The suspicion shifted to concern and Jazz made to go up the stairs. Sam blocked her way and said, "If _we _can't even be in the same room as him, do you think you can?"

Jazz hesitated, curiosity battling logic. Danny could get up to some pretty freaky things, and another mental scar was not what she needed.

So they left Danny playing robot for the next two hours while they grabbed a burger and discussed Danny's mental state.


	77. Ring

**Title: The Moments We Remember Number: 76, Topic: Ring**

**The Moments We Remember**

Sam couldn't keep the grin off her face. After four long years, she was finally finished high school. She adjusted the cap perched on her head and scanned the crowded courtyard. Dozens of stone tables dotted the green grass, and the graduated students were milling about, excitedly talking to their friends and family.

"What's up, genius?" Tucker teased. He had finally managed to pull himself away from his emotional mother and sauntered up to his best friend. Sam scowled and glared up at him. Tucker and Danny had hit major growth spurts in their second high school year. It was hard to intimidate when you had to crane your neck.

The techgeek was referring to the golden scarf tied around her waist. Out of the three of them, she was the only one to receive honours. "If you focussed, you'd be on the honour plaque to."

Tucker laughed. "Perhaps, but I was having too much fun goofing off."

Sam smirked. "And that's why you have to go to summer school to repeat English. You might get lucky and have Lancer as a teacher...for the fifth time in a row."

"Shut up!" Tucker cried. His blue-green eyes glanced over Sam's head and a slight smirk appeared on his face. Sam frowned.

"What?"

"Let's just say something long-awaited is about to happen." Tucker winked and shuffled off, whistling cheerily. Sam stared after him in confusion and disbelief.

"S-Sam?"

The Goth turned around and grinned. "Hey!" She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Where have you been?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Gathering my courage..."

Sam furrowed her brow in confusion. Danny shoved his hands in his tux pockets. "Sam, you know you mean the world to me, right?"

"Of course. And you mean the world to me." Sam replied.

"Well...it's been a great four years. The best four years of my life. Every laugh we've had, every tear spilled, and every fight will always be special to me."

"Danny..."

"And I don't want to go separate ways." Danny continued on, confidence growing in his voice. "I want to stay by your side, and I want to grow old with you."

He dropped down to one knee and slowly removed a small box from his pocket. Sam clapped two hands over her mouth and her violet eyes widened in disbelief. The courtyard went silent and few chorus of 'Awww's' echoed throughout the crowd.

"I can't live without you Sam. I don't _want _to live without you. I know we're only eighteen, but I know we can make this work. Sam Manson, will you marry me?"

Sam could hear Maddie shriek with joy, and she just knew her parents were probably scowling. And for the first time in a long time, she found herself speechless. She could only nod with tears slipping down her cheeks.

Danny grinned broadly and slipped the ring on her finger before getting up and swinging her around. And above the cheers and whistles, a familiar voice called out,

"I call being the best man!"


	78. cape

**Title: Come, Robin! Number: 77, Topic: Cape**

**Come, Robin!**

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Tucker muttered, pulling the large, grey coat tighter around him and casting wary glances around the crowded mall. "This just screams 'social annihilation'."

"I think you mean 'alienation'," Sam corrected from her perch on the wooden bench by the fountain. She slurped her smoothie and smiled. "And we're already outcasts. This will just cement our position."

Danny bounced on the tips of his sneakers in excitement. "Let's do this!"

Tucker groaned and whipped off his coat the same time Danny did. "This is such a fashion don't..."

"I've never seen guys in tights before." Sam cackled.

The mall-goers stared at them in surprise, and a few mothers covered their children's eyes.

Tucker plucked his green tights in annoyance. The green, red and yellow uniform was bad enough, but the cape was just overkill. Danny grinned and tossed out his own black cape and stood tall. "Well Robin, shall we defeat crime and bring justice to this fair place?"

"Yes Batman, we shall!" Tucker answered with an eye roll. This was the last time he offered to loan Danny his Batman videos...

**I do not Batman and Robin.**


	79. Sweater

**Title: Thanks, Aunt Agatha Number: 78, Topic: Sweater**

**Thanks, Aunt Agatha**

"I hate picture day..." Danny grumbled, slamming his locker door shut. "I always look my worst on this particular day."

Tucker regarded his friend's messed up hair and baggy eyes. "You got that right dude. Thankfully, I always look good."

Danny rolled his blue eyes and tucked his books under one arm. "Sure, Tuck. Have you seen Sam lately?"

"She's probably freeing the frogs again. I'm sure she'll-oh...my...gosh."

Danny instantly bit his bottom lip as Sam stormed down the hall, obviously in one of her bad moods. And it was pretty clear why. A pink wool sweater replaced her black tank top, and Sam detested pink.

"I think Aunt Agatha made a surprise visit again," Tucker whispered. "And I have a feeling Mrs. Manson let it 'slip' about picture day."

The two boys clammed up when Sam approached them. She glowered at each of them, hissed, "Not a word", and stormed off. The two friends looked at each other before dissolving into giggles.

At the end of the year, Sam burned all three of their yearbooks.


	80. Bell

**Title: Freedom Number: 79, Topic: Bell**

**Freedom**

The best part of the school day (besides lunch) was the bells. The bells signalled freedom, whether it was for five minutes or for the rest of the day.

The morning bell was the least liked bell. It meant the beginning of a possible long day. The break bells were not so bad. It was the sign the day was inching by, and you got a few minutes to chat with your friends in the hallway.

The lunch bell was the second best bell. It meant a whole hour of goofing off and having fun and stuffing your face with the average cafeteria food.

The end of the day bell was the best. It meant the school day was over and you were free until eight the next morning.

If you were Danny, however, the very best bell of the day was the bell that sounded when detention was over.


	81. Necklace

**Title: Happy Valentine's Day Number: 80, Topic: Necklace**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

Tucker took a nervous breath and adjusted his glasses. February the fourteenth had never been his particular favourite day. Despite his charm, he never managed to get a girlfriend, even for one day. And one that off chance he did get a girl, it was never near Valentine's Day.

But now that Sam and Danny were dating, he decided to take a large leap. Danny would probably kill him (heck, _she _might even kill him) but the crush he had was now uncontrollable. He had to take a major plunge.

"Hey...Jazz?"

The redhead glanced up from her pile of textbooks and smiled brightly. "Hey Tucker! What's up?"

Tucker reached in his bag and pulled out a velvet box and slid it across the wooden kitchen table. Jazz stared at it in disbelief before slowly picking it up. She opened the lid and gasped.

"I know you're two years older than me, and I know I can be a bit immature, but I really like you and I-"

Jazz removed the sparkling necklace from its resting place and draped it around her neck. A heart stone lay against her chest. "Tucker...are you trying to ask me if I'll be your girlfriend?"

"...yes."

Jazz looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well...you would be a challenge. And I do like challenges...alright. But how about I tell Danny, huh?"

Tucker grinned broadly. "That sounds great. So...wanna catch a movie."

A soft smile graced Jazz's face. "I'd love too."


	82. Book

**Title: Don't Mess with Jazz and her Dickens Number: 81, Topic: Book**

**Don't Mess with Jazz and her Dickens**

Danny leaned back on the leather couch and grinned in content. The fire in the fireplace was blazing and fluffy white snow gently drifted out the window. The only thing missing was a mug of hot chocolate and-"S'mores..."

The teen halfa dragged himself from the couch and made himself a mug of cocoa and grabbed a packet of marshmallow's, graham crackers and chocolate squares. He entered the living room and frowned when he saw that the fire had dwindled down to a spark. Dang...and they were out of firewood too.

His blue eyes fell on a thick book lying on the coffee table. He hummed thoughtfully before picking it up and chucking it in the fire. Jazz had probably read it a dozen times already. He'd buy her a new one if he had to.

Danny was in the process of making his snack when his sister wandered into the living room. "Hey Danny? Have you seen my book?"

"I used it for firewood," Danny answered bluntly.

Jazz was not impressed. She shrieked in rage and started hammering Danny will a pillow. The teen halfa found himself being whacked and pelted with marshmallows and graham cracker pieces as well. The final blow was a punch that sent him sprawling to the other side of the room.

"You _will _buy another copy, or so help me I will _tear out your intestines and use them as belts!"_

Danny decided that messing with his sister's reading materials equalled death.


	83. Test

**Title: Geography Fail Number: 82 Topic: Test**

**Geography Fail**

Danny nervously twisted his pencil in his hand as a piece of paper landed in front of him. He, of course, hadn't studied, and he knew his grade couldn't take anymore beatings. But it was geography. How hard could it be?

_Where is Sans Francisco?_

Sans Francisco...wasn't that the place the show _Full House _was shot? It looked like it was in Chicago...so the answer had to be Chicago!

Danny wrote down the answer with a grin. This wasn't so bad.

_Where is Seattle?_

Geez...well, he had seen the movie _Sleepless in Seattle. _That kinda looked like it took place in...Idaho? Yeah, it was an Idaho-looking place.

_What is the capital of New York?_

Danny snorted softly. Talk about easy! The capital of New York was New York City.

_Where is Houston?_

Er...wasn't it Dallas or Texas or Alabama or something like that? Danny furrowed his brow and randomly picked Alabama.

He whizzed through the rest of the test, and was quite proud when he was the first one finished.

He totally nailed that A.

**Yeah...by the way, none of these answers are right. Just a heads up in case you're as hopeless in geography as I am. **

**For the record, no, I do not live in the States.**

**I also don't own any of the movies or shows spoken above.**

**...Danny failed his test. He wasn't happy.**


	84. School

**Title: Pushing Forwards Number: 83 Topic: School**

**Pushing Forwards**

Danny would quickly admit that the only good aspect of school was the fact his two best friends were there to endure the torture. He hated school; it was no secret. But really, how could he like it when he was failing everything and always got beaten up by the school jerk?

He couldn't drop out. It would devastate his parents, and he felt as if he had something to prove. And although he wasn't fond of the majority of his peers, there were some he liked, and he would stay at Casper High to protect them and the others.

Most of the teachers had given up on him. They didn't like his attitude, and it was mutual. But Danny did like Lancer, even though the guy got on his nerves sometimes. He cared about his charges, not just his pay check.

Mr. Poluka was alright. He was a bit too geeky (even for Tucker) but he was a good man. Miss Testlaff was okay as well; she pushed them until they reached their potential and didn't support cheating or jerky people.

Sam and Tucker were the highlight of every day of his life. Even though the 'system' (as Sam would put it) got him down, his best friends cheered him right back up.

Danny knew he would never be as good as his sister in school. Jazz always had knack for school; from getting great grades to impressing the teachers to the social aspect. But he was Danny, not Jazz, and he did what he could.

And no matter how bad things got, he would push on. He would not let Dash intimidate him or give the teachers a reason to prove their point. He would make his parents and the teachers that supported him proud.

Danny Fenton/Phantom was _not _a quitter.


	85. Angel

**Title: My Guardian Angel Number: 84 Topic: Angel**

**My Guardian Angel**

Some people believe they have a guardian angel watching over them. Me? Nah, I don't believe that. My guardian angel is here on earth, living in my town, going to the same school as me. She's my anchor to reality. She always cheers me up, and she makes sure I never do anything I regret.

A smile crosses my face as I watch a raven haired, violet-eyed Goth angel descend the stone steps of Casper High clutching a set of books to her chest.

Sam Manson was the best guardian angel I could ever ask for.


	86. Invincible

**Title: Power Number: 85 Topic: Invincible**

**Power**

The humanity in Dan Phantom no longer existed. The burning hatred of Plasmius caused the logical and good-natured Danny Phantom to disappear and be replaced by a vengeful, malicious monster with glowing red eyes and a cruel grin.

Those same red eyes were combing the ruins of Amity Park. The shatter glass and demolished buildings should have filled him with a child-like glee, but instead the smoke from the various fires curling into the bluish-grey sky no longer brought excitement to him.

And it was because of two reasons; the thorn-in-the-side Valerie and the pain-in-the-butt Clockwork.

Fixing problem number two would be the hardest challenge he would have to face. Taking on his enemies had been a piece of cake, but taking on the Master of All Time? It would be foolish and stupid and not to be attempted-at least not yet.

So Dark Dan had to focus on destroying his former love interest Valerie. The ghost hunter was making progress on that ghost shield, and she was an annoyance that was wasting his precious time. But the Gray girl was as elusive as ever, and Dark Dan was growing increasingly frustrated.

Why was it so hard to take on one puny human? One plasma blast should do the trick. But no, nothing was ever easy for him. Not as a teenager, and certainly not as an adult.

"No matter," he whispered to himself. "One day..." He created a plasma ball and twirled it between his hands. "All I need is more power. And then I'll watch them scatter like the puny rats they are."

His Ghostly Wail was developing rapidly. All he needed was more power.

The plasma ball was fired and the once-perfect Casper High building exploded into pieces.

Soon he would be invincible.


	87. Vulnerable

**Title: Only Human Number: 86 Topic: Vulnerable **

**Only Human**

Danny never really held any concerns over his own well-being when in battle. When you were a hero, you were supposed to risk your life, right? Sure, he'd fear a ghost once in a while, but soon his winning streak caused him to gain more confidence.

But now was different. He wasn't facing some idiotic ghost, or an egotistical ghost hunter, or his less-than-competent parents, or some talkative tech-spectre. He was facing _himself._

That was a problem because while he knew nothing about this evil monster, the evil monster knew everything about him; his weaknesses, powers, and strategic moves. If that wasn't enough of a disadvantage, Dark Dan had developed powers Danny didn't know he was capable of.

Heck, Dark Dan wasn't even human anymore. He was already dead. Danny however still had his humanity, and was still vulnerable.

It was a feeling he didn't like at all.


	88. Invisible

**Title: Tucker-The Invisible Guy Number: 87 Topic: Invisible **

**Tucker-The Invisible Guy**

"He's at it again," Sam whispered, violet eyes watching her best friend with a mixture of pity and disgust. "The guy just doesn't pick up on a hint."

Danny chuckled softly and glanced across the courtyard. Tucker was doing his best to get Star's attention, but nothing was working so far. "Even _I'm _not that invisible. Not even as Danny Phantom."

Star was certainly doing her best not pay Tucker any attention. But the developing scowl and twitching eye told the two that she was quickly losing patience. "Tucker is certainly persistent." Sam remarked, taking a bite of her veggie burger. "I mean, most guys just sulk off at this point."

Danny snickered. "Nah; he's just desperate."

At this point two freshmen were walking down the courtyard with their lunch trays, chatting and giggling. One of them ran right into Tucker.

The techgeek fell backwards with a bowl of chilli covering him from head to foot. He yelped in pain and hastily wiped the burning food off of him as the girl babbled an apology. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there!"

Sam and Danny had a good laugh over this.


	89. Weakness

**Title: Temptation Number: 88 Topic: Weakness**

**Temptation**

"No, Jazz. For the last time, no!"

Jazz scowled and tapped her foot against the hardwood floor, the harshest glare she could muster burning holes in the back of Tucker's head as he played video games with her little brother. She had been asking relentlessly for the past few hours for the techgeek to escort her to the poetry festival, but he refused.

"Jazz, as much as I love you I'm afraid I have boundaries."

Jazz and Danny snorted simultaneously. "Yeah right," the halfa muttered under his breath.

The redhead understood that if she wanted a date to the poetry festival, she would need to bribe. "I'll wear that stupid short skirt you like so much."

The techgeek dropped the controller and hastily grabbed Jazz by the hand. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Danny rolled his eyes in disgust as he watched his best friend lug his bemused sister away. "Teenage hormones. Blah."


	90. Table

**Title: Stacking Up Number: 89 Topic: Table**

**Stacking Up**

"You want us to what?" Sam asked incredulously. She and Tucker were staring up at their best friend, who was perched on top of the desk with a determined look on his face.

"We're going to bust out of here. I can't take the heat anymore, man! I want out! FREEDOM!"

Sam arched an eyebrow. She could have pointed out that there were only fifteen minutes of detention left, and that if he was hot he could open the window. But she kept her mouth shut and simply nodded.

Danny pointed to the air duct attached to the ceiling. "Here's our escape plan; we'll crawl through the air ducts and find our way outside."

Tucker immediately nodded and hopped onto the table with Danny. Sam blinked. She contemplated mentioning that the door was unlocked, but decided to see how this would play out. "Well, you go do that. I'll...just keep watch."

Tucker climbed onto Danny's shoulders and Sam opened the door (which Danny did not notice) and leaned against the doorframe. "Of all times for Lancer to have a coffee break," she muttered aloud.

She jumped when a loud snap echoed in the room. She whirled around and stared at the splinters of wood and cloud of dust. Danny was clutching the air duct cover with a dazed expression on his face and Tucker was coughing. Sam sighed and shook her head. "I told you guys to cut back on those burgers."

Lancer stopped in the middle of the doorframe and spat out his mouthful of coffee. "Merciful heavens! What's going on in here?" He demanded.

Sam smirked. "A failed escape attempt."


	91. Key

**Title: Locked Out Number: 90 Topic: Key**

**Locked Out**

Danny frowned as the sky above grew increasingly black. The weather forecast called for a storm, and he really hoped he would make it home before it started raining cats and dogs.

He climbed the stone steps to his front door and tried opening it. His shoulder hit the door hard and he realized it was locked. "That's weird...Mom and Dad hardly lock the door during the day."

He pounded on the door until his fists turned red. A scowl crossed his pale face and he crossed his arms, glaring at the obstacle that stood between him and a snack. "JAZZ! MOM! DAD! OPEN THE DOOR!" He bellowed, listening intently for any noise that might stir within.

It started to sprinkle and Danny groaned. "This is just great." He dug around his pocket, and then his backpack. "You gotta be kidding me! How could I forget my cell at school?"

The teen collapsed on the stone steps and ran a hand through his raven hair. The rain fell faster now, and soon he was soaked to the skin. He angrily shoved his wet locks out of his baby blue eyes and sighed heavily. "Looks like I'm climbing through the window..."

He jumped over the porch railing and tried opening the living room window. He scowled and slapped the glass with the palm of his hand when he realized that the window was locked. Danny tried every other window he could reach, and was despaired to find out that not one was unlocked.

"Why does life hate me?"

...

Jazz found her little brother slumped in the rain when she pulled into the driveway fifteen minutes later. Stunned, she climbed out of her car and hurried over to her brother. "Danny! What's wrong?"

She took a step back as he glared at her. "Just where have you been?" He demanded, water dripping down his face.

Jazz held her backpack over her head to protect from the rain. "I was at my Future Psychologists of America meeting..."

Danny threw his hands in the air. "And how about Mom and Dad?"

"They told us this morning they wouldn't be back until after dark! Why are you outside anyway?"

"Because I can't get inside!" Danny shrieked hysterically. "Every freaking thing is locked!"

His older sister blinked. She slowly reached into Danny's backpack and pulled a silver item from its depths. A key. "Danny...I gave you this key this morning. I told you I would be late...remember?" She spoke slowly, as if she were speaking to a toddler.

Danny felt his cheeks turn red. Yes, now that he thought about it, he did recall his sister handing over her house key.

It took a while for Jazz to control her giggles. Danny had a feeling he wouldn't be living this down for a long time.


	92. Ride

**Title: Amity Fair Incident Number: 91 Topic: Ride**

**BTW; for the last one-shot (Key), there were Ghost Shields within the walls of the Fenton home. That's why Danny didn't go ghost, cause he knew he couldn't phase inside.**

**...yes. **

**Amity Fair Incident**

The day had been nice. The sun was shining, but there was a cool breeze that drifted across Amity every once in a while. The leaves were falling from the trees as the trio walked towards the annual fall fair. This year, Amity had managed to get an actual roller coaster, and Tucker and Sam were eager to try it out.

Danny, however, was wary. As much as he loved amusement parks, roller-coasters did not agree with him, especially so soon after eating. And of course he didn't tell his friends this. After all, he fought ghosts for a _hobby_; he shouldn't be afraid to get on one ride.

Then he saw it. The large metal structure stretched high in the air, with a steep decline followed by three rapid loops and a sharp curve. His baby blue eyes grew wide as some passengers stumbled from the carts, moaning and looking green.

_Retreat!_

But he ignored his mind (like he normally did) and nervously followed his friends into the very first car. With shaking hands he pulled down the metal safety bar, and when the coaster lurched upwards, so did his stomach.

_Breathe, Fenton! Breathe!_

Danny hummed softly to himself as the coaster reached the top of the incline. He refused to look down, his eyes staring firmly to the left and his hands clenching tightly around the bar.

They whizzed down the slope and Danny could not help the scream that tore from his throat. His stomach twisted and turned as they flew around the loops and he got whiplash when they swung around the curve.

Sam and Tucker were cheering as they roared towards the next set of loops. Danny was turning green, and his black hair whipped his face. They barely started up the first loop when his stomach won the battle.

Now, when you're travelling around a loop and you see a wave of barf tumbling through the air, everything else happens in slow motion. The screams of joy turned to screams of horror and Danny groaned out loud. Sam and Tucker shot him disbelieving and grossed out looks that said; _If that hits us, we are not talking to you for a _month.

Of course, Danny had the worst luck a kid could have. The vomit splattered over his clothes and hair, and he could hear Tucker and Sam echo cries of disgust. The other passengers gave collective sighs of relief; better someone else than them.

The ride finally stopped and Danny stumbled out, soaked by his own vomit. That knowledge alone was enough to make him topple over to the nearest trash can and toss his cookies. Sam and Tucker gingerly stepped after him. Tucker chucked his soiled beret in the trash and tried to clean off his glasses.

For the next few weeks, Danny was given the silent treatment.


	93. Sorry

**Title: Don't Mess with Sam Number: 92 Topic: Sorry**

**Don't Mess with Sam**

Tucker slowly backed up, his green-blue eyes wide with fear. Sam advanced, violet eyes burning and a snarl forming across her pale face. Now he understood why school rules stated 'no running in the halls'; you just might die if you run into someone.

To be fair, Tucker didn't want another detention and he running late. So the only appropriate thing to do at the time was to run as fast as he could. He never would have sprinted if he knew he'd of crashed into Sam.

And now he was in for it. He knocked into Sam as he tore around a corner, and both teens toppled to the hard floor. Her coffee flew out of her hand and landed right on her head.

Her black hair was dripping with coffee and her tank top was stained (although you only noticed if you really looked). Tucker could understand why she was mad. After all, if someone spilled burning hot coffee all over his head, he'd be pretty ticked.

But did she _have _to kill him?

"I said I was sorry!" Tucker protested, running into the bank of lockers and having nowhere to escape to.

"You will be sorry," the Goth hissed darkly. "Trust me, you _will _be sorry!"

"What's going on out here?" Lancer snapped, exiting his classroom and glaring at the two teens. "Class started already!"

Tucker could not remember feeling such relief at seeing his English teacher. "Sorry sir! We'll be right in!"

He dodged around a fuming Sam and ducked into the classroom. Sam stormed after and took the seat beside Danny, shooting death glares at Tucker. Danny arched an eyebrow, but decided to stay out of it.

_Now all I have to do is avoid Sam for the rest of my natural life, _Tucker thought. _Or at least until she accepts my apology without killing me._


	94. Unforgiveness

**Title: A Friendship Shattered Number: 93 Topic: Unforgiveness**

**A Friendship Shattered**

Danny sat rigidly in the leather booth, his jaw clenched and his blue eyes glaring straight ahead. They no longer held warmth, but a cold hardness.

Sam and Tucker stared anxiously at him. They avoided holding hands, knowing that this would only anger and hurt Danny further. "We're really sorry! We never meant for this to happen!" Sam said, close to tears.

Tucker nodded firmly. "We would never do this to you on purpose, man. It just...happened."

Sam shot Tucker a glare and then turned pleading violet eyes onto her now ex-boyfriend. Danny finally looked at his two (supposed) best friends. "So, when you told me you loved me, it was a lie?" This was directed at Sam.

"No!" Sam protested. "I love you Danny, I do, but as a friend I can't live without. When you left to go on that Space Program trip, Tucker and I just bonded...and believe it or not, we clicked."

"More than you clicked with me?" Danny asked coldly. How could they do this to him?

The tears flowed down Sam's cheeks. "Danny...you'll always be special and important to me. Please, forgive us!"

"Dude..." Tucker spoke softly. "I know it's hard and I know it'll take time, but understand that we're not doing this to hurt you."

_Lies! You, my best friend, steal the only girl I've ever truly loved! And you did it when I was away, exploring my dream._

"Did you cheat on me?" Danny finally asked. It was a question that was important to him.

"I swear to you, I didn't." Sam said firmly. "We haven't done anything. We wanted to tell you when you got back. I would never do that to you, Danny."

_But you'll break my heart..._

"Whatever!" Danny hissed, angrily standing up. "I'm done. Have a good life."

"Danny please!" Sam begged, reaching for Danny's shaking hand. He yanked it away and stormed towards the door. He paused only to hear Tucker say, "Don't do this man," before stalking out. As he walked away he could see Sam sobbing through the glass windows and Tucker trying to comfort her, although he looked close to breaking down himself.

"Good," he muttered to himself. "It's their fault. They brought this upon themselves."

...

Clockwork watched in disappointment as a bitter and resentful Danny turned his back on his two best friends. "Oh Daniel...I was hoping you would be better than this."

Of course Clockwork knew this would happen. Rather, he knew there was a _possibility _of this happening. Time was an unpredictable thing; as such, he could only guess which path time would take. And he was normally right.

_Although... _he thought as he eyed Dark Dan's thermos thrashing around on the shelf, a cruel chuckle echoing from its depths. _I do wish I could be wrong once in a while._

**I'm not really a Tucker/Sam person, but I got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone.**


	95. Identity

**Title: Who am I? Number: 94 Topic: Identity**

**Who am I?**

Danny decided that he probably had more identities than anyone else in Casper High. After all, what other fourteen-year old had three identities?

Of course, there was his original identity, the one he was born with. Danny Fenton; a geek and a loser that was bullied constantly, was failing almost every subject and labelled a social outcast. He had two true friends that he would never trade for anything in the world (although he did have his moments). He had two loving parents and an overprotective sister.

Then there was Danny Phantom; hero loved by almost everyone. This was the side Paulina was in love with, and almost every other girl. This was the side hated by his parents and Valerie. Danny Phantom had confidence. He had many enemies that wanted him dead, but also a lot of allies that helped him out a lot. Danny Phantom was almost invincible, but not quite. He was praised and adored and practically worshipped.

And then there was the worst one of them all; Dark Dan. He was cruel, ruthless and violent. He killed his best friends, parents, sister and most supportive teacher. He did not have a lick of emotion in him other than anger. He was cocky, arrogant and rude. Dark Dan was power hungry and destroyed everything and anything that got in his way.

If all three were part of the same person, then why were they so different?


	96. Fall

**Title: Jumping in the Leaves Number: 95 Topic: Fall**

**I CAN SEE THE FINISH LINE! THE CHALLENGE IS ALMOST COMPLETE! :D**

**Jumping in the Leaves**

Tucker propped his chin in his hands and let out a sigh. A white puff of his frozen breath appeared in the cold air before him. His blue-green eyes glanced across the street at the front yard of FentonWorks and he watched Danny Fenton rake the scattered leaves miserably.

"Of all days for Danny to get grounded..." he muttered to himself, shifting on the curb on which he was perched and willed Danny to hurry up. Sam was off at her Goth poetry club, and he was bored out of his mind.

"Ya know, you could come and help me!" Danny hollered across the street, a scowl on his face as he leaned against the rake.

Maddie Fenton appeared in the living room window. "I don't think so young man! This is _your _punishment and you'll do it!"

Tucker snickered softly and continued to watch Danny rake the leaves. After a while, the growing pile proved to be too much for him to resist the temptation.

_Danny is going to kill you._

"I'll deal with it," he answered aloud, jumping up and tearing across the street with a maniacal grin on his face.

Danny watched Tucker sprint towards him and furrowed his brow in confusion. His blue gaze drifted to the pile of leaves he had just rakes and he gaped in horror. "TUCKER! DON'T EVEN-!"

But the techgeek took no heed of the threat as he launched into the air and crashed into the slightly damp pile of multi-coloured leaves. They flew into the air and scattered once more on the front lawn and Danny wordlessly moved his mouth, trying to unleash the anger that was rapidly boiling inside him.

But the consequence came in the form of Maddie Fenton. She arched a slim eyebrow and silently handed Tucker a spare rake, and he grinned sheepishly before assisting a fuming Danny in the raking of the leaves.

_Yeah. It was worth it. _


	97. Noise

**Title: Not Even a Moment's Peace Number: 96 Topic: Noise**

**Not Even a Moment's Peace**

Danny stood in the middle of his sister's bedroom doorway, observing the redhead slumbering peacefully at her desk surrounded by textbooks. It was clear that she attempted to pull an all-nighter and failed.

It was not often that Danny was up before his sister and he felt the need to pay her back for the rude wake-up calls she had given him.

He hurried back to his room and rummaged through his backpack frantically, whipping behind him papers and old books. Soon he found what he was looking for; his silver Mp3 player with headphones.

Danny tiptoed back into Jazz's room and gently slipped the headphones over her ears. A cruel grin crossed his pale face and he cranked the volume all the way, and pressed play.

Heavy rock music blared from the headphones and Jazz snapped her head up, a shriek ripping from her throat. She toppled out of her desk chair and hit the ground. Dazed and frightened she stumbled to her feet and tore the headphones off her head.

Danny was howling with laughter, rolling about on the floor with tears streaming down his face. Jazz clutched her pounding heart and tried to keep her breathing regular. "Danny-"she wheezed. "I-am-going-to-kill-you!"

The teen just stumbled from the room, chocking on his laughter. His laughter immediately stopped when his mother's curious voice floated from his bedroom.

"Danny? Is this your report card?"

_Can't I _ever _have fun without karma biting me in the butt? _


	98. Silence

**Title: Silence is Louder than Anything Number: 97 Topic: Silence**

**BTW; I forgot to say in the last one that I do not own Mp3's. Bummer...**

**Silence is Louder than Anything**

Sam really wished Danny would say something. She wished he would scream or rant or complain. Anything was better than the utter silence.

She thought she had it planned out. She would order a pizza, they would watch a movie and then she would oh-so-casually tell Danny they would soon be parents.

As soon as that sentence left her mouth Danny had hastily turned off the TV and demanded she repeat herself. A bit more hesitantly Sam did, and Danny lapsed into the current state he was in now: a state of silence.

"Danny?" She questioned, trying not to panic. She loved Danny, she adored him. Nothing would make her happier than starting a family with him. But...they were only eighteen, and she could understand the panic he might be feeling.

But she would be devastated if he rejected her...

Then Danny broke the quiet, and everything was fine again.

"Can we name him Jack if it's a boy or Jackie if it's a girl? I think that'll make Dad let me off the hook for crashing his car a month ago..."


	99. Inbetween

**Title: Stuck in the Middle Number: 98 Topic: In-between**

**Stuck in the Middle**

Danny really hated it when he had to choose. He hated it especially when it was between his best friends and his new girlfriend, Valerie.

He could understand why Sam and Tucker didn't like Valerie. After all, the girl tried to kill Phantom on a daily basis. But Valerie had no grief against Fenton, and it wasn't like she would ever find out he was also Phantom.

But he was still given a decision, either go to the horror movie marathon with Sam and Tucker (which had been planned weeks in advance) or go to a sudden benefit ball with Valerie.

The answer, although simple, would not go over well with one of them.

With a sigh he picked up his cell phone and dialled reluctantly.

Valerie would not be happy.


	100. End

**Title: End of the Line Number: 99 Topic: End**

**End of the Line**

Danny charged down the hallway, his black hair flapping and sweat beading on his forehead. His breath came out in gasps and his lungs were on fire. But if he didn't get away, then he was really in for it.

"Almost there," he wheezed as he swung around another corner. The exit came into view and he put on an extra burst of speed. He was almost away...

"DANIEL FENTON!" He screeched to a stop and nearly ploughed into Sam as she blocked his escape route. She clamped one hand on his arm and dragged him away. "I can't believe you ran away! You know this is important to me, and as my boyfriend you _are _going to support me." Her nails dug into his skin and he whimpered, trying to get away.

"But Sam!" He cried. "I'm a meat eater! I can't attend a protest for vegetarians if I'm against it!"

"Danny..." It came out as a growl, and Danny quickly complied with what she wanted him to do.

**End of the Line...cause Danny didn't get away and Sam cornered him...**

**That's all I could come up with.**


	101. Fear

**Title: A Woman Scorned Number: 100 Topic: Fear**

**A Woman Scorned**

Tucker quivered in his boots and pressed his back against the metal interior of his locker. The darkness was broken only by the light flowing through the cracks in his locker door from the hallway and the only noise was his ragged breathing. He had practically begged Dash to chuck him in his locker, and although the bully was slightly taken aback he complied.

Now you might be wondering why Tucker would lock himself in his own locker. Sometimes you do desperate things when you're desperate, and this was one of those times. You see, he stood Jazz up.

But he didn't mean too! He simply forgot. He was supposed to meet her at one of her fancy smart-kid club meetings and he got distracted by the new technology shop on the way. While he was browsing, his 'date' with Jazz slipped his mind.

He knew as well as anyone what it was like to tick a woman off and regret it. Sam was a beast when angry and Danny soon learned who was in charge. Tucker quickly learned that Jazz had quite a temper on her.

And so that was why he feared for his life, huddling against the back of his locker and his shoulders tense. He froze when someone rapidly dialled his lock combination and the door was swung open.

"Hey babe," he greeted nervously as he met Jazz's furious turquoise eyes. After avoiding her all day, her patience had finally snapped.

She grabbed him by the front of his yellow sweatshirt and yanked him out. "Where. Were. You?" She hissed angrily, jabbing him in the chest with every word.

Tucker gulped. "I...forgot."

Not the smartest thing to say, he thought as Jazz's face turned purple. She dragged him down the hallway, shouting and lecturing and Tucker moaned silently in fear.

The man (or woman) was indeed correct when they said hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

**ONE MORE TO GO! Y'ALL READY?**


	102. Flight

**Title: Attack of the Geese Number: 101 Topic: Flight**

**Attack of the Geese**

After a hard day at school, Danny liked nothing more than to chill with his friends. But since they both landed themselves in detention, he resorted to taking an evening flight. It was quite nice out. The breeze was cool and the sky was an orangey-blue.

Danny hummed to himself as he twisted through the air, doing spins and turns and flips. He smiled happily and zoomed upwards-only to smack into a flying goose.

There was a squawk of shock and outrage as the goose lost control of his flight path and hurtled for the ground. Danny winced and hastily shot downwards to see if he could intercept the fallen animal. But the thing had simply disappeared.

"Okay..." he muttered to himself. "Let's pretend this never happened, and that way Sam won't be mad and lecture me on animal cruelty."

He turned around-only to see an angry flock of geese speeding towards him, determined to take vengeance for their lost flight member.

Danny shrieked and sped away.

...

Sam and Tucker blinked and stared at the beautiful sky. It was not the scenery that attracted their attention. It was Amity Park's hero, Danny Phantom, being attacked by an angry flock of geese. Phantom was screaming in panic and trying to out-fly the birds, and occasional one would catch up and peck him in the face.

"Only Danny," Tucker finally said after a moment's observing.

"Only Danny," Sam agreed with a smile on her face.

**Wow! I'm done! Can you believe it?**

**Thank you all for sticking with me these past 101 chapters. I appreciate it :D**

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
